One's Closeness
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori's just an average teen who meets a just as anverage teen; Deidara. Will they ever fall in love? Or will they be torn apart? Redone!  :
1. Chapter 1

_** So I've decided that Imma edit this story and fix it up! Cause as you all know, this was mai first fanfic. And I'm not really proud of it so imma fix it up. Im going to do this with all my stories that arent fixed or need to be written better so enjoy!**_

_** Disclaimer: I only own Eien and the plot! I do NOT own Naruto**_

**_ Warnings: AU, OCCness, and yaoi, meaning BOYxBOY! No likey? GTFO!_**

It was just another day for Sasori Akasuna. The weather outside was nice and the sun was shining bright. However, the male was very reclusive and hated the sun, so his curtains were closed preventing any sunlight from coming in.

So there he sat at his desk, drawing and humming along to his music. Sasori heard the door, and immediately knew who it was, "What do you want, Eien?" Sasori asked.

"I came to get my Game Boy…" Eien started, looking around the room, "Hm...I won't be able to find it in this darkness." he grinned and walked over to the window and opening the curtain to his balcony. "Much better" Sasori rolled his eyes, and glared at the beam of light hitting his floor. "Hey look, Sasori!" Eien said, as he pointed out the window. "New neighbors!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on! Look!" the older boy pleaded. The redhead groaned and stood up, walking over to the balcony door. "alright, I see them. What about it?"

Eien grinned. Sasori glared before crossing his arms, "No. we are not gonna go help them unpack" he growled. The older frowned, "Aw, come on Sassy! Look at them!" ****

The family was frantically moving boxes in and out of the house. "I really don't care, they look lik-" he stopped when his eye caught sight of a blonde. He assumed it to be a girl, due to their long hair, but you never know with the Japanese. Whether it was a girl or boy, Sasori didn't care. They had blonde hair that went down to their mid back and was wearing a mid drift blue top with netting underneath. He also wore skinny jeans that matched his shirt.

Eien whistled, "well ain't that a sight" he grinned. Sasori rolled his eyes and stared, "I think I'm going to go help them...your Game boy is over there. Take it and leave." he said. The older male laughed and ruffled his brother's hair, taking his hand held before leaving. ****

When he had left the room, Sasori immediately began making himself nice. He combed his hair a couple of times, fixing his bangs so they looked sexy, he then put on his favorite hat, sideways like always. He then ran over to his dresser and pulled out his favorite shorts and button up shirt. He buttoned it up, leaving a couple unbuttoned showing off his chest and grabbed his cologne, spraying himself with a reasonable amount before running out the door.

Eien snickered as he watched his little brother run over to their new neighbors house. "Huh? Where's Sasori go?" Ai, Sasori's and Eien's mother, asked. The older chuckled, "He left to go help the neighbors." Ai smiled, "Aw! That's so nice! He's been so withdrawn ever since Takeo left." she frowned, "But it's good he's finally getting out!" her frown was replaced with a smile. Eien nodded.

"Oh, hello" a woman with blonde hair said as Sasori approached them. "Hey," he smiled, "My mom sent me over to help. We live right next door." she smiled, "We could use the help." Sasori nodded starting to help the family. The blonde he saw earlier approached him, "Hey, un" the voice gave them away immediately. "So, you're a boy...hm interesting." Sasori said.

The boy frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?" the redhead smirked, "Oh, nothing. So you got a name, brat?" the blonde furrowed his eyebrows, "It's Deidara Kusuru. And I'm not a brat, un!"

Sasori laughed, "Whatever you say," he paused and grinned, "_brat_." Deidara fumed, "Ugh! Whatever. So what's your name?" the redhead set the box down in the house with the others and smirked sexily, "Sasori Akasuna" the other blushed at the sexy smirk and hmphed.

"You really are something, huh, brat?" the redhead chuckled. "I told you, my name is Deidara, not br-" he was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. Sasori pressed the blonde up against the wall, and slid his tongue against Deidara's bottom lip. The redhead was surprised when he was suddenly pushed away. "What the hell is wrong with you, un!" Deidara said, with a flustered face.

Sasori smirked and pinned the blonde to the wall, "You know you liked it." Deidara pushed on the other's chest, "No I didn't!" the redhead grinned and pressed him closer to the wall. "Now, don't be like that, brat" Sasori purred. Deidara was about to say something but was cut off by his mother. "Boys! We can unpack the rest later. Let's get some lunch." Sasori got off the blonde and started walking out the door. Deidara, flustered, ran up to the redhead. "What's your problem, un?" he asked.

The redhead shrugged, "Nothing. You're just extremely cute." he grinned. Deidara let out a groan, "I am_ not_ cute! I'm a boy! Boy's are not cute!" he argued. Sasori waved a hand in dismissal, "Whatever floats your boat, brat." the blonde let out a strangled reply of curse words and stomped off. Sasori laughed and chased after the blonde. He could get use to this.

**_So this is the edited version! Please do tell me wut yu think! Yur opinions always matter. Thnkiis for reading! And Im sorrii for shortness. o^o _**


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you, un." Deidara stated as he was forced to sit next to the redhead. Sasori grinned, "Oh, quiet you brat. Be thankful I'm made you lunch." He said, before taking a bite of his grilled cheese. "Tsch, whatever. I was forced, un!" the blonde whined, looking down at his food. "Shut up and eat." the redhead mumbled.

Deidara sighed and ate the grilled cheese, cautiously. He gasped quietly when he felt a hand starting to rub his thigh. "Stop that!" Sasori gave him a innocent look, "Stop what?" Deidara growled and slapped the redhead's hand away, "You know what! Stop rubbing my thigh you pervet, un!"

"Wow Sasori, I always knew you were sexually frustrated." a voice chimed as its way inside the kitchen. "Shut it, baka." Sasori said throwing a chip at his brother. Eien caught it and ate it, "Whatever. So what's your name, cutie?" he flashed a grin at Deidara.

The blonde growled, "None of your business! And what's with you people, un! I'm not fucking cute!" he groaned. Eien chuckled, "Mm, feisty one you got there, Sassy" Sasori rolled his eyes at him.

"Anyways, Mom said we're going to the grocery store, so say good bye to your boyfriend." with that he left the kitchen. "Aw, damn. I was hoping to be of more help." Sasori grinned. Deidara scoffed and stood up and placed the plate in the sink, "As if. You just want to molest me more." Sasori laughed and put his in the sink as well, "You know me so well and we just met." he grinned and wrapped his arms around the blonde, hugging him from behind.

Deidara growled and tried to get out of his arms, but failed. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Sasori shook his head, "Not unless..." Deidara waited for a couple of seconds before talking, "Unless? Unless, what? I give you money? Kiss you?" Sasori shook his head. "Then waht do you want? If...If it's sex, well then too bad! I'm not putting out, un!" the blonde said, making himself flustered.

Sasori laughed, "As amazing as your body is," he said, running his hands over the blonde's chest and stomach. "I don't wanna have sex with you," he grinned, "yet." Deidara fumed, "Yet! You think I'm going to actually let you, un?" Sasori laughed again, hugging the blonde tighter. "Then what do you want?" the blonde sighed, getting tired of the situation already. "Go on a date with me."

The room was silent. "A date...that's it?" Sasori nodded, "A date." Deidara stared at Sasori before scowling, "Ugh. If it'll get you to leave me alone, then fine. We'll go on a date." Sasori smirked in victory. "Great. But for now I must leave." he turned the blodne around in his arms and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Come." he purred, dragging the blonde out of his house and locking up.

"About time! Were you two fucking already?" Eien grinned. Deidara let out a scream of frustration and went to his house as quickly as possible. Sasori laughed, "No. But we're going on a date."

Eien chuckled, "That's nice. He seems pretty stuborn. How'd you manage to get him to agree?" Sasori smirked, "I have my ways." Eien smirked at his brother, "Well it's good to see you out of the house. I'm happy for you." Sasori smiled back, "It's been awhile, hasn't it? Since I've actually been myself." the older nodded and patted his head, heading for the car. Sasori smiled to himself and followed his brother, alll thoughts on Deidara.

-Deidara's POV-

Deidara watched as the redhead got into the car. "Stupid asshole." he growled to himself. "Honey," his mother, Tora, said as she walked into his new room, "how do you like the new place?" Deidara looked over at his mother, "Eh, the house is nice. The neighbors, however," he growled. Tora smiled, "Oh, you mean the boy that helped us? He's so sweet! His mother and brother are nice too." she smiled.

The blonde groaned, "His mom, maybe, un. But _them_, they are ugh!" Deidara rolled his eyes at the thought. Tora laughed, "I'm sure you will grow to like them." "Whatever you say, un." Deidara said, with no interest. "You'll all be going to the same school, I'm sure that they can show you the place and-" she was cut off by a loud groan. She stared down at her son and blinked, "Okey..." she laughed lightly.

After the family got settled in, Ai went over to their house and invited them for dinner. "Oh, We'd love to!" Deidara heard his mother's voice as he came downstairs. "We'd love to what?" the blonde asked, interrupting their conversation. Ai smiled at Deidara, "Sasori told me what a lovely boy you are and suggested that you and your family come over for dinner. It's only neighborly that we invite you, since you guys just moved in."

"Isn't that great, DeiDei?" his mother smiled. Deidara stared and went upstairs, completely silent. "Well, that was str-" both female jumped slightly when a loud scream of rage sounded above them. "Oh my..." Ai said, startled. Tora sighed but smiled, "Must of stubbed his toe or something."

-Sasori's POV-

Eien snorted, "So you actually invited him for dinner?" Sasori chuckled, "I only suggested it. Mom is over there now, asking." the older male laughed, "Nice, but blondie is gonna be pissed at you." the redhead reclined in his chair, "Tsch, as if I care. Besides, I just love seeing him all flustered."

"You bastard, I'm so fucking pissed at you, un!" a voice yelled in rage. "Ah, right on time, brat." Sasori smirked. The blonde stomped his way over to Sasori and knocked him out of his chair. Deidara got on top of the redhead and straddled, gripping his shirt tightly. "You fucking asshole! You planned this didn't you, un!"

Sasori grinned and placed his hands on the blonde's hips, "Mm, I think I like this position. I can see this happening many times in the future." Deidara became flustered and continued to yell at the redhead, "UGH! You pervert! Don't change the subject! I'm going to fucking kill you, un!" he then proceeded to try and strangle Sasori.

However, the redhead only laughed and held the blonde's arms back. "Now, now, brat. No need for violence." Sasori chuckled before flipping their positions. Deidara tried to wiggle out of the male's hold, "Let me go, you sick pervert!" Sasori grinned and leaned down, his lips near the blonde's ear. "I actually like this position more. Don't you?" he licked the outer shell of the blonde's ear.

Deidara let out a scream of rage and thrashed more. "L-Let me go!" the blonde yelled, his eyes closed tightly. Sasori shook his head and started to kiss Deidara's neck.

Eien, who was still present, stared at the situation. He blinked before leaving. No way was he gonna be a witness if his little brother raped the poor blonde.

"Pl-Please get off..." Deidara said, small tears poking out of the corner of his eyes. Sasori noticed this and sat up, "Deida-" _**SLAP**_. "Stupid asshole!" Deidara said pushing the other of him. Sasori sat on the floor rubbing his throbbing cheek, "What the hell?" Deidara brushed off invisble dust off his clothes and put his hands on his hips. "Don't fucking touch me, un! You're worse than _him_!" he screamed.

Sasori eyebrow's furrowed, "him?" Deidara went wide eyed covering his mouth, before running out of the house and to his own. The redhead stayed on the floor, looking at the place Deidara had just been. 'What did he mean by him?' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori frowned and went to go get some clothes for dinner. "I wonder what he meant..." he thought aloud. He sighed and dug through his drawers. "Maybe it was just a crazy ex boyfriend or something." he muttered to himself. "I guess I'll turn it down a notch. I could of swore he really crying."

"So you did rape him?" Eien's voice said, from the door. Sasori frowned, "No. He got upset is all, then left." he shrugged. "What do you think the brat would like?" Eien raised an eye brow. "You know like clothes, wise. What should I wear?" the older laughed, "You sound like a girl." Sasori glared, "Just get you ass in here." Eien let out another laugh and walked over to his brother.

Before dinner, Sasori went over to the blonde's house and was greeted by Deidara's mother. "He's upstairs, down the hall and to the right." she smiled. "Thanks." he said, putting on his gentlemen smile. He went upstairs and easily found the blonde's room. "Brat?" he knocked on the door. "Go the fuck away, un." a angry voice said through the closed door. Sasori rolled his eyes, "I came t-"

"I don't care why you came." the redhead groaned, "Brat, I-" "Pervert, un!" Sasori grit his teeth and tried to calm down, "Would you shut up? I'm trying to apo-" "What the fuck do you want?" Deidara asked angrily, swinging the door open. Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose and went to talk. "Well? Aren't you gonna say something or are you just gonna mol-"

The redhead put his hand over the blonde's mouth. "I came to apologize, brat. But so far you won't let me get my word in." Deidara glared at the redhead before moving the hand away from his mouth. "Whatever." he walked back to his bed and sat down, leaving the door open. Sasori sighed and followed him, closing the door. "I mean it." he sat next to the blonde.

"Whatever." Sasori rolled his eyes, "So who's this _him_?" Deidara tensed at the word. "No one." "Bull shit." the blonde looked at the redhead. He frowned, "I told you it's no one, okey? Besides, why would you care, un?" Before Deidara knew what was happening, he was pressed against his mattress with Sasori on top of him. "If you haven't noticed, I like you. A lot." the blonde frowned, "We just met today! You barely even know me, un!"

Sasori smirked and leaned down, letting their lips brush, "Then let me get to know you." Deidara looked away and shook his head, "This is too sudden, un." their was silence before the weight on the blonde was gone. "Then I'll wait."

Deidara sat up, "Huh?" Sasori smiled and looked at the blonde, "I said I'll wait." the blonde looked confuse, "Wait? Wait for what, un?" the redhead laughed, "You're so dense. I'll wait for you, you brat" "wha-" Sasori leaned down, their faces mere inches apart, "I'll wait...but don't keep me waiting too long. I'm a rather impatient man." he smirked. He gently pressed his lips against the blonde's in a soft peck, before walking out of the room and to his house.

Deidara stared at the ceiling, deep in thought, not even realizing he was touching his lips.

-At Dinner-

Both families arrived at the restaurant that the two mothers chose. Everyone was seated and given time to order. "Hey, who's that, brat?" Sasori whispered as he looked over at the tall male at the table. "That's my...uh...father." the blonde said, quietly. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the male. "Stepfather?" Deidara nodded.

Soon everyone ordered and got their food. Tora then started conversation and everyone began talking. "Are you going to try and bring up your grades this year, Deidara?" Deidara's stepfather, Yukio, asked. The blonde nodded and let out a quiet, "Yes." Sasori easily could tell the blonde was uncomfortable. "So, Sir, where were you earlier? I thought that a man like you would of helped the family unpack." the redhead stated. Yukio glared lightly at Sasori, who glared back challengingly. "I was at work, if you must know."

"Surely, they would let you off to help your own family though." Yukio glared harder, "I have a important job that requires me to be there whether I'm sick or dying. But what would you know? You probably haven't worked a day in your life." he remarked. "Hun," Tora said but was cut off by Sasori. "I work as a student teacher at our school from time to time."

"How old are you?" "Seventeen, about to turn eighteen." Sasori stated. Yukio grunted and turned back to his food. "I didn't know you were that old. You look younger, un." Deidara whispered. Sasori rose an eyebrow, "How old are you exactly." the blonde frowned, "Fifteen." the redhead smirked. "I guess that means, you gotta call me Danna."

"Danna?" the blonde yelled. People looked over and Yukio glared at him. Deidara looked down and glared at Sasori. The redhead smirked, "See? You're already learning it!" he chuckled. Deidara growled at the redhead, "Why he hell would I call you Danna?" "Because I'm older."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "So?" "So?" the two stared, before Deidara turned his head and groaned, "Ugh, whatever."

-Deidara's POV-

After dinner, everyone went to their own home. The blonde quickly ran up to his room, avoiding making contact with his stepfather. He sighed and sat on his bed. All his thoughts were about that stupid redhead. "Ugh, I hate him for making me think about him." the blonde grunted and looked over at his balcony. He saw the redhead leaning against the railing, staring out at the moon.

The blonde bit his bottom lip and walked over to the glass door, leading to his own balcony. 'How come his balcony is taller?' he thought with a pout, but walked outside. "S-Sas..." he said quietly, "Sasori..." the redhead seemed to have heard him and looked down from his balcony. They weren't that far apart actually. Their height difference was about four feet. Okey so maybe that was a bit much.

"My, my. Look who is out. The blonde beauty himself." Sasori flashed a sexy smirk. Deidara frowned and crossed his arms, "You're a terrible flirt." the redhead grinned and shrugged, "A boy can only try." he then slid over the railing so he was sitting on the rail. "You're gonna fall and then I'm going to laugh, un." Deidara smirked.

Sasori waved a hand, "Tsch. As if." he paused for a moment. "hm, hang on." he moved and went inside to his room. The blonde frowned and waited for the redhead's return.

"Back." he said, going over to the railing and tying something to it. "What are you doing?" Deidara asked, suspiciously. "Coming down there." Sasori smirked, and flipped the rope on the other side. The blonde backed away, so he wouldn't be hit. "Where the fuck did you get rope, un?" Deidara asked as he watched Sasori jump down to his balcony.

"I stole it from an abandoned playground." "Tsch. Thief." Deidara scoffed and turned so his back was turned towards Sasori. The redhead grinned, "You can be considered a thief too. For you have stolen my heart." The blonde snorted at the cheesy line. "Like I haven't heard that one before, un."

Sasori chuckled, "Oh, but I do mean it." he hugged the blonde from behind. "Ugh, must you always touch me?" the redhead laugh, "I can't resist. You're too tempting." the blonde huffed but allowed the redhead to hold him. "You're so annoying, un." he muttered, but leaned against Sasori. "Only when I want to." Sasori smirked and kissed his neck. "Tsch. You mean always." Deidara smiled. It felt nice, to be held. Maybe he wouldn't mind if was with the redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

"DeiDei! Time for bed!" Deidara heard his mother say from outside his door. "Aw. I guess this means good bye." Sasori pouted. The blonde smirked, "Yeah, so climb up your rope and never return." the redhead put a hand over his heart. "Ouch. I'm hurt, brat. You know you'll miss me." he winked and turned the blonde's head, kissing on the cheek before climbing to his own balcony. "Farewell, my beautiful maiden!"

Deidara rubbed his cheek and glared at the redhead, "I am not yours!" he yelled, but the redhead was already gone. "Ugh, asshole." he groaned and walked inside his room.

At that very moment his stepfather stepped into his room. Deidara froze instantly. "Deidara…" his stepfather, scowled. The blonde looked down. "you weren't talking to that boy were you?" he growled, coming closer to the blonde. "No." he said automatically.

His stepfather grabbed Deidara by his hair and maid him look him in the eye. "Liar." His stepfather spat, then punched Deidara in his stomach. The blonde let out a groan and clutched his stomach, "F-Fuck..." the older male scowled, "What did I say about lying, you little piece of shit?" he let go of the blonde's hair and pushed him to the floor.

"Fuck off." Deidara growled, from his position on the floor. Yukio glared and grabbed the blonde's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "What did you say to me, boy?" The blonde glared back, "You heard me, un. Fuck off!" he said, before spitting on the older male's face. Yukio back handed him and stood up, smoothing out his clothes. "You're lucky your mother is home. Otherwise I would beat the shit out of you." he growled.

Deidara gave him the bird and stood up, a bit shaky. Yukio growled but restrained himself before leaving the room. "Coward, un!" Deidara yelled, before collapsing on his bed. 'Damn it...that one actually knocked the breath out of me.' he thought to himself.

He then sat up again, realizing he had to change into his boxers. He started to remove his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. "I hope that doesn't leave a bruise, un." he muttered, throwing his clothes onto the floor and getting into bed. 'I wonder what Sasori is doing right now...' was his last thought before he fell asleep.

The next morning the sun screamed in his face. He woke up slowly to notice someone sitting on his bed. He jumped and screamed, "What the hell!" a hand clamped over his mouth. "Shut up, baka brat." the redhead rolled his eyes. Deidara moved his hand away from his mouth. "Asshole."

"I wasn't the one screaming like a little girl." he grinned. Deidara paled a bit, "I do not scream like a girl, un!" he yelled. Sasori chuckled, "Sure. You should probably get dressed. The bus comes in twenty minutes."

This got Deidara out of bed instantly. "Nice boxers, brat." Sasori smirked, slapping him on the ass. The blonde fumed and turned around to slap the redhead, but Sasori was quicker. He grabbed the hand and kissed it. "Missed me, missed me.. Now you gotta kiss me." he smirked.

"Ugh! You're such a child!" he snatched his hand away and started to get dressed. He frowned at the school uniform. At least it was decent. The blonde looked back at Sasori, who was reclining on his bed, drinking an energy drink. His eyes wandered over the redhead. He was wearing the traditional white collared shirt, with the first top buttons undone so you could see his chest. 'Like the first time I saw him.' he thought. His eyes traveled lower. He was wearing black skinny jeans? And a pair of white and blue DCs.

"Those aren't the school uniform pants, un..." he stated. Sasori rose an eyebrow, "That they aren't." he grinned, "You were checking me out, huh? And here I was starting to think my feeling were unrequited." Deidara growled and threw the nearest thing at the redhead, which happened to be a pair of clean boxers setting on top of his dresser.

"Oh, brat." Sasori purred and caught the boxers. "Hm, explosions?" he grinned at the small explosions on the boxers, "I'm sure that's not the only kind of explosions that these boxers have experienced." the blonde rushed over to the redhead and snatched the boxers away from him. "Gah! You're such a pervert, un!"

Sasori laughed, "Aw, man. I wanted to keep those." Deidara rolled his eyes and began to fix his hair. "You're sick." "Well some do say love is a sickness..." Sasori started.

Deidara grabbed his bag and waited by the door, "Ugh, there you go again. Horribly flirting." Sasori grinned and got off the blonde's bed and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. The blonde groaned and didn't make an attempt to even remove the arm. "Who let you in anyways? I remember locking my balcony door, un."

"Your mom. She's really sweet, ya know?" Sasori grinned, taking another swig of his drink. Deidara scoffed and walked out of the house, Sasori beside him. "What is that?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "This?" he raised his can. Deidara nodded. "Amp." the blonde took the drink from his hand and inspected it, before stealing a sip of it. "It's good..."

The redhead smirked and took his drink back. "It is. But this," he paused, capturing the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled back before Deidara could hit him, "is better." he finished.

Deidara growled and removed the redhead's hand from his waist and stomped ahead of him. Sasori laughed and caught up with him. "Brat, you don't even know where the stop is." Deidara glared, "Whatever." the redhead smirked before taking the lead again and taking them to the bus stop.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Sasori!" a girl with blue hair waved from the bus stop. Deidara looked at the girl. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked. The girl frowned and put her hands on her hip. "Well aren't you rude?" she then looked over at her friend, "So who's the brat, Sasori?"

"I'm not a brat, un!" Deidara yelled. Sasori rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist. "Konan, this is Deidara. My new neighbor and is a very annoying brat, but he is my annoying brat." "I will say it again," Deidara growled, "I'm not a brat! And I'm not yours, un!" Sasori chuckled, "Sure…" he then leaned and kissed Deidara softly on the lips. Konan laughed, "Damn."

The blonde pushed the redhead away. "Ugh! Stop doing that! It gets annoying!" Sasori only laughed.

Eventually, the bus pulled up and the trio got on. Konan sat down next to a boy with red hair, darker than Sasori's, that covered his eyes. Sasori took Deidara's hand, leading him towards the back, right behind a girl with pink hair and green eyes. "Hey Sasori kun!" she turned around as the two males sat. "Oh good god…" Sasori mumbled. "Hey Haruno." he said, boredly.

Deidara stared at the pink haired girl. "Oh, Saso kun, please don't call me that!" she giggled. "Who the fuck is that?" Deidara asked Sasori, loudly. The girl frowned at the blonde, "Who the fuck are you?" she spat back. The blonde glared at her, "What's it to you, pinkie, un?" Sasori covered his mouth, to hold back his laughter as he watched the pinkette's face distort into anger.

Deidara smirked at anger. Deidara was about to speak again when a pair of lips connected with his. "Damn, brat. You're such a tease." The girl gasped at the two. Deidara scowled and pushed the redhead away, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sasori grinned, "You're hot when you're angry." he purred, pushing the boy against the window. "Ugh! Get the fuck off!" The girl groaned, "Hello! I'm still talking!" Sasori pulled away a bit and stared at her, "Oh yeah, I forgot about you." The girl grit her teeth and hissed at the blonde.

Deidara gave the girl a look, "Why the hell you hissing at me? It's fucking creepy! Un! Besides, he's the one who said it not me!" Sasori chuckled and nuzzled the blonde's neck. "Like I said," he kissed his neck, "hot." Deidara pushed the redhead off of him, "Would you stop that!" Sasori pecked his lips, "No."

The girl glared at Deidara. "You better watch your back. I know people." she hissed before turning and facing forward in her seat. "God, what a bitch, un!" he said, loudly. Sasori only laughed and kissed the blonde's head.

"What is your deal with kissing me, un!" Deidara groaned. Sasori smirked, "As I said before, your too tempting." Deidara let out another aggravated groan.

When the bus arrived at the school every one hurried off and went off with their friends. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him to where he and his friends usually stood in the morning before school started. "Let go!" the blonde yelled, repetitively, as he was dragged. People stared at the new blonde in fascination. Some more than others.

Deidara growled at their stares. Apparently, a new kid coming to their school barely happened. Soon enough, he saw a couple of teens, including the girl with blue hair and the redhead from the bus.

"Hey, Sasori." a tall male, greeted. Deidara stared at him. The male had unusual light blue skin. He had actually learned about people with blues skin once. Something to do with blood. But this guy, he looked like a shark!

"Who's the new guy?" he asked. Sasori smirked, "This is Deidara. My neighbor." the male grinned, "Cool. He looks like a fine piece of ass." Deidara fumed and was ready to hit the male but was beaten to the punch. Literally. "Ow! Ita kun! I was only commenting on how nice he looks!" the blue male whined. Deidara looked at the raven. He had long hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail and thick eye lashes. He wore all black and was a bit smaller than the blonde.

"You look like a girl." he said towards the male. "Like you have room to talk." the raven said. Sasori snickered and wrapped an arm around the blonde. "He's got you there, brat." "Ugh! I swear I'm going to-mmph..." he pushed Sasori away and wiped his lips, "Stop that!"

Konan then intervened, "Hey why don't you introduce him to the rest of the gang?" Sasori looked at Konan and nodded, "Guys, this is Deidara." the blue man was the first to respond, "The names Kisame Hoshigaki." he then nudged the girly looking raven, "Hn. Itachi Uchiha." Deidara nodded at them and looked at the others. The redhead he saw earlier with the girl, Konan, then spoke up. "Nagato Uzumaki and my brother Yahiko is sick today."

Deidara nodded and was about to speak before he was interrupted. "Yo fuckers!" a voice yelled. The blonde turned around and saw two males walking their way. When they approached the group, the male with silver hair looked the blonde up and down. "Damn, you're fine. If I wasn't gay and had a boyfriend, I'd totally do you, girl." he slapped the blonde's ass.

Sasori growled and was about to say something but the blonde beat him to it. "I'm not a motherfucking girl, you shit head! Don't fucking touch me or I'll cut off your balls and shove them down your throat!" then he slapped the albino.

The male stared for a bit, before laughing. "I like this fucker!" he grinned. "I'm Hidan. Who the fuck are you?" Deidara growled and crossed his arms, "I don't care who you are and I'm not telling you my name. So fuck off, un!" Sasori laughed and looked towards Hidan, "The brat's name is Deidara."

Hidan grinned, "Nice. Oi! Kakuzu fucking introduce yourself, rude ass!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes and hit the albino upside the head, "You already said my name, so there is no reason to introduce myself." the silver haired male growled, "What the fuck ever! I'd stay away from this jackass if I were you. He's an ass and a pick pocketer. So I'd watch my fucking back if I were you."

"That reminds me." Kakuzu grunted, snatching the albino's wallet from his back pocket and took five dollars out, before shoving the money into his pants and placing the wallet back in the albino's pocket. "See!"

"Ugh, you're the second person to tell me to watch my back, un! I don't need to watch my back!" Deidara growled. "That's right," Sasori grinned, "because I'll always be behind you." he said, hugging the male from behind, _again._

_ "_You perverted piece of-" Deidara was cut off by Sasori kissing him again. Except this time, every one stared at them, and he accidentally let the redhead in by gasping.

Sasori slipped his tongue in and brought the male closer, making their crotches press together. He moaned into the kiss, which made Deidara immediately pull back. "Bastard!" he yelled, slapping the redhead and running off. Sasori blinked. Hidan was the first to break the silence, "Damn...that was hot! Get some, Sasori!" he laughed. Sasori grinned and laughed himself.

The bell then sounded and the group walked into the building, heading for their lockers and to class.

Deidara sighed as he looked over his schedule.

_1 – Health: Yakushi_

_ 2 – P.E.: Gai_

_ 3 – Enrichment: Hatake_

_ 4 – History: Uchiha_

_ 5 – Algebra I: Asuma_

_ 6 – Algebra I: Asuma_

_ 7 – Korean: Mitarashi_

_ 8 – Literature: Sannin _

The school system was different from his last school. This school had what the called, red and white days. Red days were their odd numbered classes, meaning he would go to first, third, fifth, and seventh period. And White days were their even, second, fourth, sixth, and eighth.

And their lunches were different also. Instead of lunch being a period it was during. They evolved around fifth and sixth. These lunches were labeled, A, B, and C. A lunch was before fifth or sixth, meaning that after you came from your third or fourth class, you'd go straight to lunch then when the bell would ring you'd go to your (fifth/sixth) class. B lunch was what he had and found that it was much simpler. You'd go to class then at a certain time a bell would ring letting the A lunch kids go. Then a second bell would release them for lunch. And after lunch was over for them, they go straight back to the class they were just in. Then lastly their was C lunch.

Nobody liked C lunch, mainly because the food was cold and you got all the left overs. This lunch came after B lunch, obviously. And when the A and B lunch kids were dismissed from class, C lunch was over and everybody was back on schedule.

It's kind of confusing actually, but the attendant told the blonde he would get use to it eventually. Lucky for him he had Algebra every day, meaning he a B lunch everyday.

"Hello, my sexy brat~" a voice purred from behind. Deidara jumped and went to hit the person out of reflex. However his hand was caught by them. "Ugh. What do you want?" Sasori smirked, "Well since you're new here. I told myself I was going to show you around!"

Deidara glared and went back to opening, or trying to, his locker. "I don't need you're help, un." Sasori laughed, "Right. You can't even get your own locker open." the blonde growled and kicked the locker, "That's because it's faulty!" the redhead shook his head and pushed the blonde over, "What's your combination?"

"33-49-39" Deidara muttered, his arms crossed. Sasori put the numbers in and unlocked it with ease. "Tada~" "Fuck you." The blonde huffed, shoving his bag in and grabbing the books he needed. "I think I deserve a reward for my efforts~ How about a kiss, hm?" Sasori purred, placing his hands on the blonde's waist. "How about, no." Deidara growled and slammed his locker shut.

"Mm, your rage turns me on, brat." the redhead chuckled and ground his crotch into the blonde's ass. Deidara was about to scream in rage before he came up with an evil idea. He turned around in Sasori's arms and pushed him against the lockers, kissing him deeply.

Sasori's eyes went wide in surprise, but slowly closed shut when the blonde began rubbing his knee against his crotch. "Mm..." he moaned into the kiss, allowing the blonde's tongue to enter his mouth. Deidara smirked and pressed harder against the redhead's forming erection. "Dei..." he let out a breathy moan between their kiss. That's when the blonde finished his plan. Swiftly, the blonde kneed him hard and started walking off.

"MOTHER OF GOD WHY!" Sasori voice yelled through the hall ways, as he fell to the ground. "BRAT!" he growled, holding his crotch for dear life. Deidara laughed his ass off all the way to class. All the guys stayed away from the blonde, lest they too get kneed.

"I have a feeling that this school year is gonna be fun." Konan smirked when she saw Deidara walk into the health classroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

"FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP THAT!" the blonde yelled and stormed away from the redhead. Sasori laughed and chased after him, "Aw, brat! Come back, I said I was sowwy!" he grinned. Deidara grumbled and ran to the restroom and looked at himself in the mirror. "What do you see in me, un?" he asked, quietly.

"I see _you_." a soft voice said, coming up behind the blonde. "The _you_ that is very unique, beautiful, and feisty." the voice smirked. "The _you _that I wouldn't ever want to change."

Deidara scoffed with a light blush tingling his cheeks, "Cheesy pick up lines, horrible flirting, and now sickly sweet sayings?" Sasori laughed and hugged the boy, "But of course!" the blonde only sighed and leaned back into the redhead. "Whatever..." he mumbled. "How long are you gonna keep me waiting, brat?" Sasori muttered in his ear.

Deidara grinned, "For eternity." Sasori frowned lightly, but smirked back, "Now, brat, just because I think things should be eternal doesn't mean my patience is." the blonde rose an eyebrow and turned in Sasori's arms, "Are you stupid, un?" "Huh?" Deidara crossed his arms, "Nothing lasts forever. Everything, _everybody_, is fleeting."

"Tsch. Things can be eternal. Like my love for you. My art and-" "Art, un?" Deidara interrupted him. Sasori nodded, "My art, puppetry, is eternal." the blonde scowled, "Art is fleeting, un. Just like my sculptures!" the redhead gave him a skeptical look, "Since when are you into art, brat?" "I could ask you the same! How could a bastard like _you_, be into art, un?"

"I've always been into art." Sasori scoffed, still hugging the blonde's waist. Deidara pushed on his chest trying to escape, "Right. You may like art, but your ideal of it is fucked up, un!" the redhead glared, "Alright _brat_, tell me. How is your art better than mine?" the blonde grinned and removed Sasori's arms from his waist.

"For starters, you're just plain stupid and a horny pervert." Sasori raised his eyebrow, wondering how that had anything to do with art. "If everything was eternal, their would be no change, meaning that it would be plain and boring; like you, un. But, if you were take your art and destroy in front of the people. They'll remember that brief moment of beauty! And in place of the old art, a new one would be made each time. Making the last piece of art forgotten and the new remembered shortly, un!"

Sasori stared at Deidara, "Brat," he began, "that made no sense, at all." Deidara furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes it did! You're just too stupid to understand my logic, un!" the redhead smirked, "Yeah, _your logic_." Deidara huffed out in frustration and turned his back to Sasori. "Whatever, you asshole! How can you say you like me, but not my art, un?" the redhead laughed and shook his head, "Brat, just because I like you, doesn't mean I have to agree with you all the time."

The blonde only scowled, "Hmph, just leave me alone you pervert." Sasori stared at the blonde for a moment, "Alright. I'll leave you alone, brat." he said, slipping out of the restroom, quietly. "I'm not stupid, un..." he said, turning around to face Sasori, only to see that the redhead was actually gone. "..." he let his arms fall to his side and looked around the room. Sasori actually left. He frowned and walked out and went back to lunch.

In the lunch room, he found Sasori talking to his friend and..."Who the fuck are you, un?" the blonde demanded, as he stormed over to the redhead who was talking to some blonde girl. As he got a closer look, he frowned, slightly envious of the girl. She had platinum blonde hair that was longer than his. She also had fringe, but was placed on the right side, but you could still see her blue eyes.

"Rude." she pursed her lips. "Brat, be nice. This is-" "I wasn't asking you, now was I, un?" Deidara snapped and turned towards the girl. "Well? I haven't got all day." she glared, "Why does it matter to you who I am?" Deidara's upper lip curled and he was ready to retort but stopped when he saw Sasori move. "Don't let him get to you, Ino." Sasori stated, placing his hand on top of the platinum blonde's hand. "Deidara can be a brat sometimes."

The blonde scowled at the statement and looked down, at the two's hand. He growled and stormed off, so the redhead couldn't piss him off even more. "He's such an asshole..." the blonde muttered to himself.

-Sasori POV-

The redhead rose an eyebrow as the blonde stormed off. "What was his problem?" Ino asked, confused. Sasori moved his hand away, "I got a clue but," he paused and saw the blonde was out of sight, "he told me that he wanted me to leave him alone." the platinum blonde nodded. "Hey" a voice said from above. Ino looked up and smiled brightly, "Naruto kun!" she squealed, hugging the male.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks, for showing her around today, Sasori." the redhead waved his hand in dismissal, "Eh, she's cool. But she kinda has an attitude." the girl puffed out her cheeks at the redhead and Naruto laughed, "I know. Come on, sis." Naruto said, before leaving with Ino.

School ended eventually and the redhead stopped by to get the brat at his locker. "Come on, the bus waits in a different spot after school." Sasori said, standing next to the blonde. Deidara grunted and closed his locker, following the redhead silently. "You alright, brat?" "Fucking fine." he growled. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the blonde. 'Is he pissed about earlier?' Sasori thought as they walked to the bus.

On the bus was just as bad. Sakura would not stop talking to him and the brat wouldn't talk to him at all! All he did was grunt and stare out the window. Sasori groaned inside his head. Just wishing he was already home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost a full week and Deidara still had not talked to the redhead. The blonde was still upset over the whole Ino thing. And what made it worse was that the blonde girl still hung around, flirting with Sasori and the redhead just ignoring him.

'Tsch. I thought he said he liked me, un!' the blonde pouted. 'Why should I care anyways!' he thought, angry at himself for thinking about that damned redhead. 'Maybe he likes platinum blondes better...' he wound a lock of his golden hair around his finger. He thought long and hard before he went to his mother.

"Mom...I-I want to dye my hair..." Deidara said, determined.

-Monday Morning-

The blonde shifted nervously in the passenger seat of his mother's car. "Thanks for driving me, un." he said. His mother smiled, "It's no problem, DeiDei. Don't worry, you look adorable." she giggled and kissed his cheek. "Now get going." Deidara nodded and got out of the car. As his mother drove off, he walked towards Sasori and his friend, self consciously playing with his hair.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Hidan yelled, wide eyed at the blonde. Deidara furrowed his eyebrows and looked away. "You look fucking hot, blondie!" Hidan grinned. "Uh...thanks..." the blonde looked around, noting the redhead was not with the group. "You're welcome."

Konan looked at the boy and smiled, "It's not a drastic change, really. But it looks good on you." Deidara nodded and still toyed with his hair. "Where's Sasori, un?" Kisame scratched his head in thought, "I don't think he actually showed up..."

The blunette nodded, "He wasn't on the bus either. Maybe he was running late?" Hidan snorted at the comment, "That's a fucking good one! He always call us out for fucking being late, and now look at him!" Deidara cracked a grin and laughed lightly. "I'm sure he'll arrive soon. By the way," she grinned, "why do you care if Sasori is here or not?" she leaned in closer, a creepy smile on her face. The blonde suddenly became very flustered and started to argue, just as usual.

-Later-

The blonde sighed as the bell rang for his lunch. He had still yet to see the redhead and was getting very anxious. He walked down the hall, pushing past people who stood in the middle of the way.

"Watch it bastard!" Deidara yelled, as he was pushed against some lockers. "Brat? Is that really you?" he heard a smooth voice act. The blonde looked up at the redhead, who had pinned him. "Yes...where were you this morning, un?" he asked, quietly.

Sasori let go of the blonde and shrugged, "I had to do something." the blonde crossed his arms and pouted, muttering under his breath, "Yeah right. You we're probably off with that stupid girl." the redhead laughed, "Are you serious, brat?" Deidara looked down, blushing. "Stop laughing, un!" but of course, Sasori didn't stop. "You were the one who told me to stay away from you. Were you jealous? I think you were." he paused and gave a chuckle, toying with the blonde's hair. "You even dyed your hair bleach blonde."

"SHUT UP!" Deidara yelled, pushing the redhead away and running to the closest restroom. The blonde rushed into a stall and locked it, sliding against the wall on the verge of tears. 'Fucking stupid bastard!' he thought and put his face in his hands.

-Sasori POV-

The redhead stood for a bit before walking to the restroom where the blonde was. "Deidara." he said, sighing. He heard a small whimper and a quiet 'Go away, bastard.' Sasori smirked and walked over to the stall, leaning against the door. "Why are you in there, brat?" "You know exactly why, un!"

Sasori rose a eyebrow, "Because you're jealous of Ino?" he head the blonde give a muffle angry scream, "Ugh! Don't say her name! And I'm not jealous, un!" the redhead laughed a bit and laid his head back. "I think it's cute." he smirked, "You'd do something, like dying your hair, just for me. I'm flattered, brat."

The blonde slammed open the door and glared at Sasori, through his tears. "You think it's funny, bastard? Fine! Then laugh it up, un!" he crossed his arms, angrily. The redhead grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pulled him into his chest.

"Stupid brat," he muttered, wrapping his arms around the other. "I'm not here to laugh at you. If you wanted to spend time with me, you just should of said something. You are the one who told me to leave you alone." Deidara scoffed and rested against his chest, "Shut up..." he tensed a bit when Sasori started running his fingers through his hair. "I...I just don't like relationships is all, un...I never said I didn't like you."

"Tsch. You said you hated me on the first day we talked." Sasori scoffed lightly. "Maybe I didn't mean it..." the blonde whispered. The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" the blonde 'hmphed' and kept his head down. Sasori laughed and kissed the top of Deidara's head. "You're such a brat." Deidara glared, "How can you like me, but call me a brat, un?" the redhead simply shrugged, "Cause you act like one. But don't worry I still like you."

Deidara groaned and slumped in his arms, "So what does this mean...?" he asked. Sasori thought for a moment, "What do you want it to mean?" the blonde was silent, "I don't know..." he muttered under his breath. "Well," Sasori started, "I was kinda hoping we could...date." the blonde frowned at the word. His stomach felt like it was doing back flips. "I-I don't know..."

Sasori lifted Deidara's chin so he could look him in the eyes, "Look at it this way, brat. It wouldn't be any different from just being friends, except we'd be more affectionate towards each other. And, we wouldn't have to be with each other at all times. No need to be a fly on the wall, right?"

The blonde thought about it, "I guess...but," he paused and the redhead raised and eyebrow, "But?" "We can't tell my parents though, un" "And why not?" the blonde muttered something under his breath. Sasori looked at him, "Brat, you're gonna have to speak up." Deidara sighed, "They don't really approve of homosexuals..."

Sasori frowned but nodded, "Alright. Let's go eat. We got thirty minutes left." Deidara nodded and fixed himself up before leaving. "Wait, un. Aren't you suppose to be in class?" the blonde asked. Sasori shrugged and grinned at Deidara, "I rather be with you." he stated, kissing the blonde's cheek. Deidara blushed and looked away, pretending to be angry, though secretly smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara couldn't get any sleep that night. He kept staring at the ceiling, thinking. Just earlier he had been walking with Sasori, talking and laughing, allowing the redhead to be close to him. It was new and kinda scary, yet exciting.

He smiled, Sasori was sweet, when he wanted to be. Aside from the cheesy pickup lines and his occasional pervertedness, he was almost perfect now that the blonde thought about it. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to be with the redhead. But, could Deidara trust him? Could he tell the redhead, how his father would occasionally beat him when his mother was not around. He remembered the first time he had been hit. He was, maybe, twelve.

He had gotten a bad grade on a math test and his mother was at work. However, Yukio, his mother's boyfriend at the time was there. He demanded the blonde show him _all_ his papers. So he did and that was the first time he was hit. He was struck across the face and choked until he blacked out. When he woke up, he found his mother and her boyfriend, cooing over him. He asked what had happened, though he knew. She said that Yukio had found himself outside in the front yard, 'beaten up' by some neighborhood punks.

That's why he had moved here. As time went on, the beating got worse. He would have fractured bones or deep bruises. Once, he was even pushed through a low window. Luckily, he had himself covered enough that all he got was a few scratches. He use to cry. He would cry all night, asking God why this was happening to him. But he never got an answer.

So one day, he got tired of waiting and tried to solve it for himself. That didn't end so well. Yukio was furious and broke his leg. After that the blonde never tried to hit back, but just settled for provoking the older male.

Deidara shook his head from the memory and focused on his ceiling again. He gripped the covers and pulled them up before hearing a small grunt. The blonde sat up immediately. "Un?" Deidara looked over towards the sound. He stood up and walked over to his balcony, sliding the door open.

"Hey, brat." a voice said from behind him. Deidara jumped and turned around, "What the hell!" he yelled in a hush. Sasori shrugged, "I didn't get to tell you good night...And I missed you." he gave an almost sheepish smile. The blonde huffed, "That's it?" he crossed his arms. The redhead laughed lightly and hugged the male, "Eh, whatever. You know you love your _Danna_." the blonde scoffed, but hugged the redhead back.

"Tsch, whatever you say, _Danna_." he rolled his eyes, playfully. "Ah, I knew you would catch on eventually." the redhead grinned. Deidara just stared at the redhead and shook his head, making Sasori laugh. "We have school in the morning, un." the blonde stated. The redhead didn't make a move. "We should probably go to bed."

The redhead still didn't move. "Dannnnnaaaaa..." the blonde whined. "Yes?" Sasori smirked. "I have to go back to bed, un." "Hm...no." The blonde glared, "What do you mean, 'no'?" Sasori shrugged, "I wanna sleep with you." he immediately winced when he was kicked in the shin. "Hell no! I agreed to date you and you're already trying to get into my pants? What the hell is wrong with you, un! Are you really that much of a horny pervert! You can almost be classified as a pedophile, un! A-" the redhead put a hand over the blonde's mouth, to stop his ranting.

"Brat, if I were you I'd shut up. You're gonna wake up the entire neighborhood." the blonde glared and moved Sasori's hand away. "Tsch." Sasori smirked, "I didn't mean sleep with you as in sex. I meant just laying together and stuff." the blonde blushed a bit, "Oh..." he went silent before, "Hey! I thought you said you'd give me space!"

Sasori shrugged, "I said I wouldn't bother you twenty-four seven. I was just thinking of you and couldn't get you outta my head. So I _had_ to come and see you." the blonde sighed and brushed some hair out of his eye. "Whatever. But we can't. My parents would get mad." the redhead came up with a quick reply, "I can leave before the morning." he shrugged. Deidara glared, "No." "Please, brat." Sasori batted his eye lashes at the blonde.

Deidara groaned, "No, un!" "No, yes?" Sasori smirked, "So yes it is!" Deidara's eyes widened, "No! Ugh! Wait! Wha-What are you doing, un!" the blonde gased as he was picked up and thrown over the redhead's shoulder. "Oi! Bastard put me down!" he yelled in a hushed voice, remembering what the redhead said.

"No." Sasori stated, simply. "Please...not at my house..." the redhead rose an eyebrow. "Not at your house?" The blonde nodded and pushed some of his body weight up to try and face the redhead, but failed. "Can...Can we stay at your house, un?" Sasori shrugged, "If you want. But what if your parents come up in the morning or something." "I have an alarm on my iPod. It can wake me up and I can go to my house..." the redhead sighed, "Alright. Up the rope we go." he said, placing the blonde down.

"Brats first." he smirked. Deidara growled at him and steeped on his foot, before climbing up the rope. Sasori rolled his eyes at the act and followed behind him. Once he was up all the way, he saw the brat tapping his foot, waiting for him. "Took you long enough, un." the redhead just smiled and kissed his cheek, sliding the door opening and ushering the blonde in.

Deidara walked in and took a good look around his room. It was darker than his room and he couldn't make out anything in the pitch black. "Un...I can't see." their was a soft chuckle before a light came on. "Better?" Deidara nodded and inspected the room for the first time. Everything was neat, excluding a desk over to the side, which was cluttered, and the redhead's bed.

"I like your room." the blonde stated, still looking around. Sasori nodded, "Thanks." Deidara then noticed puppets hanging from the ceiling off by the closet. "Isn't that kinda creepy, un..." he said, walking over to them. Sasori shook his head, "Nah, you get use to it." he followed the blonde.

Deidara ran his fingers across the puppets. "They feel so real..." he muttered. "Are they really made from wood, un?" The redhead leaned against his closet, "Sorta..." the blonde looked over wide eyed at the redhead, "what do you mean, 'sorta'? Are...Are they made from real people!" he freaked. Sasori stared for a minute before bursting out into laughter. "Real people? Seriously, Deidara?" he laughed and opened his closet, pulling out a sheet of something. "They're skin is made from this. It's what makes them feel real and the reason why they're only partially made out of wood."

The blonde inspected the sheet. It really did feel like skin. "That's creepy, un..." he stated, fascinated. Sasori shrugged, "Eh, it's whatever. Now," he said putting the sheet away, "I think we should go to bed. That way you won't be grumpy in the morning." he winked. Deidara glared and walked over to the bed with Sasori. "Whatever..."

The redhead smiled and took off his pants and shirt he had put on to get Deidara and looked at him. "You're staring, brat." he smirked. Deidara flushed and looked towards the ground quickly, "No I'm not!" he crossed his arms. Sasori chuckled, "Ah, I never said it was a bad thing, brat. You can stare at my body, _all_ you want." he smirked. Deidara scoffed and replied, "Who would want to stare at your body, un?" "Apparently you."

The blonde frowned, "Let's go to bed already." Sasori chuckled, "Alright." he got up and turned off the light, then got into the bed. "Deidara..." the redhead said, quietly. "What?" the blonde sighed. Sasori shifted under the covers and got on top of the blonde. "What are you doing?" Deidara asked, a bit worried. "Nothing..." the redhead whispered. Deidara frowned, "Liar."

Sasori smirked and leaned down to kiss him. The blonde tried to turn his head sideways, but Sasori had gotten a firm grip on him. "You're beautiful" Sasori whispered, when he pulled apart. The blonde flushed, "I'm a man...men aren't beautiful." the redhead chuckled and started to kiss his jaw down to his neck. Deidara tensed slightly, not comfortable in the situation. He wasn't use to this kind of affection.

"I don't just mean physical beauty. Everything about you, brat, makes you beautiful." Deidara shuddered as the redhead starting kissing and nipping his ear. He snorted at the comment and replied, "So if I'm the Beauty. What does that make you, un? The Beast?" the redhead grinned and licked his outer ear, "Why yes it does. Because you know, I can make you scream my name out in total pleasure."

The blonde groaned and whacked him upside the head. "Go to bed, you pervert." Sasori laughed, "Oh, fine. Ruin my fun. G'Night, brat." he chuckled, kissing the blonde one last time before laying down on his side. Deidara scoffed and turned his back against Sasori. "Good night," he paused when the redhead wrapped his arms around his waist, "Danna..." he rolled his eyes, but smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Deidara fell to the floor, his iPod playing loudly in his ear. "What the hell?" he muttered, shutting off the annoying contraption. "Mm, brat. Where'd ya go? C'me back to bed..." Sasori muttered, half asleep. The blonde got on his feet and looked at the redhead. "I got to go back to my house, un." the redhead cracked open an eye, "No...stay here..." he grabbed the blonde's wrist, loosely. Deidara sighed and shook Sasori's hand off.

"No. I have to go ba-" "Please don't go..." Deidara stared at the redhead, "What?" "I don't want you to leave me..." the blonde rose an eyebrow at him. "I'm right next door. I gotta go home an-" "No...don't. I love you, please don't go." Deidara instantly became very flustered. 'Love?' he screamed in his head, bewildered.

The blonde sighed and kept listening to the redhead's mumbles. "Fine..." he climbed back into the bed, "But only for a little while, un." Sasori smiled and nuzzled Deidara, going back to full sleep. The blonde rolled his eyes and listened to the soft snores of the redhead's before falling victim to sleep himself.

"Ugh! This is all your fault!" Deidara yelled. Sasori shrugged as he slumped out of the bed. They had overslept and missed their first morning classes. "Yukio is going to kill me, un!" the redhead didn't say anything, but just simply started walking downstairs. "Hey! Don't you walk away from me, Mister!" Deidara called out, following behind the redhead.

Sasori kept ignoring the blonde all the way down to the kitchen. "And not only is this going to affect my grades but m-mph!" the blonde was interrupted when a can of MONSTER slammed into his face. "What the hell was that for, un?" he complained. Sasori sighed and took a drink of the liquid, his throat feeling five times better than when he had woken up.

"Stop complaining, brat." he finally said. Deidara 'tsked' and took a drank also. "This tastes..." the blonde took another drink and grinned, "AMAZING, UN!" he cheered, glomping his Danna. Deidara blushed and giggled as he hugged the redhead.

Sasori laughed and kissed the blonde on the lips. "Mm, you're right. It does taste amazing." he chuckled and ran his tongue across the blonde's sweet lips. Deidara face went a light shade of red, nuzzling Sasori's neck. "Stupid pervert." he laughed. Sasori smirked, "I try."

He then gave a small chuckle and brought the blonde into a passionate kiss. The blonde was surprised by the affection at first, but slowly started to melt into it. Sasori smirked and nibbled on the blonde's lips, trying to get him to open up. Deidara flushed and opened his mouth a bit. At the chance, Sasori immediately dove his tongue in.

The blonde was surprised at the feeling at first. It was weird to have a tongue in his mouth, other than his own. The two muscles slid over each other, caressing. Sasori pulled the blonde closer, the kiss becoming deeper. Deidara was taken aback when the redhead's tongue slid deeper inside his mouth.

Soon as it started, it ended. They both pulled away, panting lightly. Sasori stared at the boy before kissing him again. Only this time, he picked Deidara up and sat him on the counter. Deidara squeaked in surprise, but never broke the kiss. Sasori smirked and groped the blonde's ass, kissing him deeper. The blonde gave a low moan and wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist.

The two were so wrapped up in themselves they didn't notice Eien walk in. The raven stared at them. "Uh..." the pulled apart immediately. "Oh hey, Bro." Sasori smiled, dazed. "U-Un..." the flustered blonde, said breathlessly. Eien shook his head, "You now mom will be upset if she knows you two skipped." "Damn right, I'm upset." a voice said from behind the males.

The three males turned and looked to see the brother's mother. Ai frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Eh...we overslept..." Sasori said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. The woman raised an eyebrow, "_We?_" she smirked. The redhead flushed, "Mom-" "You two are already having sex? Aw, my baby boy is a man now!" she cooed, huggling him. Deidara blushed and looked over at the embarrassed Sasori. "Mooooom. It wasn't like that..." he whined, trying to break free of her grip.

Ai let go of her son, "Then what was it like?" she asked, innocently. Eien busted out into laughter at this. "God! You just had to say it like that!" he laughed harder. Sasori flushed and face palmed. "He just stayed the night." "More like you forced me, un." the blonde scoffed. Sasori rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Whatever. We're gonna go out today. You need anything?" the redhead asked.

His mother thought for a moment, "No, I'm good. You two have fun. No staying out later than dinner." she stated, as she began to make her coffee. Sasori nodded, kissed her on the cheek and ran out with Deidara. "Thanks, mom!"

Once they were outside, the blonde pouted. "Hm?" the redhead looked over at Deidara. "What is it?" Deidara just huffed, "I want another kiss..." he muttered, quietly. Sasori smirked, "What, brat? I couldn't hear you." Deidara huffed again and spoke louder, "I want another kiss, un..." he looked away. The redhead chuckled and grabbed the male's chin gently, tilting his head up. "You don't even have to ask." Sasori smirked, pressing his lips against the blonde's.

Deidara kissed back and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him down more. Sasori laughed quietly and pulled away. "Jealous little brat, aren't we?" the blonde blinked, "What?" "Were you jealous when I gave my mom a kiss or something?" Deidara flushed, "I was not! Besides you're always kissing me, un! Hmph! Stupid asshole." he turned his back to the redhead and crossed his arms.

Sasori laughed more and hugged the blonde, kissing his forehead. "I was joking, brat. You can kiss me whenever and where ever you'd like." he grinned suggestively. Deidara glared and smacked him on the shoulder, blushing. "Gah! You're a sex fiend!"

The redhead chuckled, "Rightttt..." he grabbed the blonde's hand. "Come on. We're going to a couple places then we'll have lunch." Deidara sighed, "Fine." Sasori intertwined their fingers and smiled, "Don't look so down, brat. You get a day off from school, enjoy it." Deidara relaxed a bit and scoffed at the redhead in a fake grumble, "Whatever. I'll _try_ to enjoy it, un." "You will not _try_, you will _do._"

Deidara went to argue, but found that it would be futile. "Fine, I will enjoy it. Can we go no, un?" Sasori smirked, "Yeah, come on." he laughed dragging the blonde away.

Soon the couple were in town walking around. "Unnn, you're old enough to drive. How come we didn't take a car, un?" Sasori shrugged, "Walking is healthier for both you and the environment." he smirked. Deidara only groaned in return. "Come on, we're here." he said, rolling his eyes at the blonde. The blonde followed the redhead inside the store and looked around. "Why the fuck are we in CVS?"

Sasori just started walking off, "Go get some candy and wait by the register, brat." the redhead said, going down aisles. Deidara huffed and walked to the register, looking through the candy. He picked out a couple of Blow Pops and set them on the counter. The cashier gave the blonde a look, "Do you wan-" "Shut up. I'm waiting for someone, un." the cashier went quiet and nodded.

The redhead came back soon with a box and a couple of small bottles. "What'd you get-" Deidara stared at the items, his face bright red. Sasori smirked, "Mind ringing these up?" he said to the cashier. "Hm, Blow Pops?" he snickered and picked up a bag of Skittles, setting them on the counter also.

"That will be ten dollars and fifty cents." the cashier said, bagging the items with slight disgust. Sasori dug through his pocket, reaching for his wallet and paying. Deidara remained quiet until they got outside. "YOU BOUGHT CONDOMS!"

Sasori laughed and pulled the box out of the bag. "Well, duh. Can't have unprotected sex now can we?" Deidara flushed and took the box away from him, "God! It's even flavored, un!" he said handing the box back, covering his eyes in attempt to not see the box.

The redhead chuckled, "Eh, they looked good. And it's a mixed variety too! You know like a Halloween candy bag." Sasori winked. Deidara rolled his eyes, "What do you mean, 'mixed variety', un?" the redhead smirked, "Well there is vanilla, chocolate, banana, strawberry, berry, and uh...lime."

"What makes you think I'm gonna suck your dick?" Deidara glared at the redhead. Sasori shrugged, "Just figured it'd work out. But, if you don't want to, I did buy about five bottles of lube." Deidara groaned. "And guess what," Sasori smirked, "They're strawberry flavored!~" "UGH!" "Also edible..." and that's when Deidara ran off, Sasori chasing after him, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally a month had gone by. And yet, the two were still together. Though they had a few problems along the way, they managed to stay together and get closer.

"Come on, Dei~" Sasori whined, hugging the boy from behind. "I really need this..." he whispered. Deidara flushed and tried to remove the redhead, "No! I already told you, I'm not giving you a blow job!" The redhead only gave a whimper and rubbed his need against Deidara's ass. "Please! I understand you not wanting to have sex yet, but come on. It's just a blow job. I got needs, Deidara! Needs, you can fix."

Deidara crossed his arms, "No!" "Pleaseeeeeee! We still have those condoms annnnd they haven't expired!" Sasori whined, trying to convince his boyfriend. "No! Not only is it completely gross, it's degrading!"

"Brat, I'm begging you! Just this once, please?" Deidara only 'hmph'ed in return. "I'll do anything you want! Come onnnn." At this, Deidara's ear perked up. "Anything, un?" Sasori groaned, "Yes, anything!" the blonde thought for a moment, "Okey, un. Do my homework for a week and admit my art is better than yours!"

Sasori stared at the blonde, "All that for one blow job? That is at least worth five!" he pouted. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Fine. Do you want the blow job or not?" the redhead groaned and took a deep breath, "Deidara, your art is _way _better than mine."

Deidara smirked, "Of course it is, un." Sasori just grabbed the blonde and dragged him to his room. In there, he grabbed the box and threw it at Deidara. "Pick a flavor." The redhead then sat on his bed, waiting impatiently. The blonde flushed lightly, "Un..." he opened the box and just stared at the contents. "Do I have to?" Sasori frowned, "We had a deal."

The blonde frowned and randomly grabbed one inside, pulling it out. Sasori took the pa out of his hand, "Hm, banana? Good choice." he smirked. "Would you like me to do the honors or would you?" Deidara snorted, "You can do it. Since you're the one who wanted it in the first place, un!"

Sasori laughed, "Aright." Deidara turned his head as the redhead soon began to take off his belt. "You don't have to look away, you're gonna have to face it anyways." Deidara threw a random object that was on the floor at him, "Shut up!" Sasori laughed again and removed his belt, setting it on the bed.

Once his belt was off, he unzipped his pants an pushed them down a bit. "Brat you seen yourself naked, so it shouldn't be hard to see another man naked as well." Deidara looked at the redhead who was half dressed. "Come here." he said, chuckling a bit.

The blonde scoffed but got up from his position and sat down on the floor in front of the redhead. "Are you scared, brat?" Deidara went red at the comment, but tried to keep his cool, "Of course not! I just can't believe I'm about to do this." he said, trying to advert his eyes away from the bulge in Sasori's boxers.

Sasori rolled his eyes and brought the blonde up into a kiss. "Whatever floats your boat, brat." Deidara scoffed and just sat. he couldn't pull his eyes away when the redhead unbuttoned his boxers and started tearing open the packet.

The blonde blushed a deep scarlet and stared. "See something you like, brat?" Deidara just turned his head away, "Shut up!" Sasori laughed and slid the flavored condom on, "No need to be shy. Now come on, it's all ready for you~" the blonde only became more flustered as he looked over at the other's erection.

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this, un..." Deidara said, trying to weasel his way out of it. Sasori only smiled and pushed the blonde's head closer, "It won't be that bad, I promise. But the faster you start, the faster you finish...or I finish." he chuckled. Deidara gulped and grabbed the redhead's member, "O-Okey..."

He slowly began pumping the base as he took the head into his mouth. The redhead gave a groan and put his hand on the blonde's head to try encourage him to take in more of him. Deidara sighed and starting sucking on the tip. To his surprise, their was a faint taste of banana. Soon he started taking more in, sucking harder, his tongue working around the hardened organ.

The redhead moaned and gripped the blonde's hair. God, it felt great to have his blonde boyfriend's hot mouth around him. "Mm, Deidara~" he groaned. Deidara closed his eyes and kept taking in more and more. The flavor was so good and he couldn't get enough of it! "God, Dei...you're so good at this..." Sasori moaned and threw his head back. The blonde relaxed his throat before pushing the redhead down and deep throating him.

Sasori groaned and was surprised when he was suddenly pushed onto his back, "What the- Ahhh~" he moaned and thrust his hip upwards. "Dei~!" he nearly squealed. The blonde held down the redhead's hips as he began swallowing around him. "Dei...I-I'm close..." Sasori moaned, tugging on the blonde's hair. Deidara gave a low moan at the feeling, sending vibrations up the redhead's length.

"Shit! Dei~" Sasori groaned, coming inside the condom. He released the blonde's hair and relaxed his body. Deidara blinked and pulled his mouth away, looking Sasori over. The blonde blushed and rolled over onto his back. Once the redhead had regained his strength, he sat up and removed the condom, tying it off, and throwing it away. Sasori redressed himself and looked at the blonde.

He pulled Deidara's head onto his lap and stroked his hair. "That was pretty good." The blonde scoffed and turned his head in the redhead's lap. "Tsch. That was the most disgusting thing I ever had done in my life, un!" Sasori chuckled, "Really? Cause it seemed like you really were getting into it." He laughed at the blonde's red embarrassed face and cupped his face. "You're so cute." Sasori grinned, leaning down to kiss him.

The blonde kissed back slowly and put his hand on the redhead's cheek. "Mm, spidey kiss." Sasori chuckled. Deidara laughed and rolled over so he was on his stomach. "You're so weird, un." He sat on his knees and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder. "How did you get an erection in the first place, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

Sasori kissed his head and wrapped an arm around him, "Eh, well you see," he started, "I was thinking about how you're staying the night tomorrow night. And how you'd be in my bed. From there all thoughts went naughty~" he laughed. Deidara went red and smacked his boyfriend upside the head. "Stop thinking dirty things about me!"

"Aw, why?" Sasori whined, "Your body is beautiful and I can't help but imagine myself all over it~" Deidara removed himself from the redhead and crossed his arms, "I said stop it, un!" The redhead rose an eyebrow, "Brat, wha-" "Shut up! I'm not your fucking whore!" Deidara screamed, storming out of the male's room. Sasori shook his head and went after the blonde. "Dei!" he called out, rushing down the stairs.

"No, stay away from me!" The blonde went out the door and out to the front yard. "Brat!" the redhead tackled the blonde to the grass. "Get off of me!" the two wrestled each other on the ground, before Sasori pinned the blonde down by the shoulders. "What the hell, brat? Why did you flip out for?" the blonde growled and spit on the male's face. "Get off! I'm not your whore, un!"

Sasori frowned, "I never called you a whore. Where did you get that idea?" The blonde scoffed and looked away. "Brat," Sasori grabbed the blonde's chin, forcing him to look at him. "I have no clue where you got that idea. But I assure you you're not a whore." he said, kissing the blonde's lip gently. "Now come on, we're all dirty. We'll have to go clean up inside."

The redhead got off the boy and helped him up. Deidara sighed and follwed the redhead, their hands linked. He really didn't know what got into him, but he just exploded in anger. "I'm sorry, Danna..." he whispered. The redhead stopped and turned around, kissing him. "You're so much work, brat." Sasori sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean, un!" Sasori smirked and rushed to the bathroom to escape Deidara's wrath. "SASORI!" Deidara yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

-Yukio's POV-

Yukio watched as the redhead walked up to his door with the blonde brat. Deidara sighed and said something he couldn't hear, but it made the redhead laugh. He glared as he watched through the window. The two talked some more before the blonde went to go inside, but the redhead grabbed his hand, pulling him to his chest.

The redhead said something else before kissing the blonde passionately. Yukio's eyebrows furrowed at the act. He clenched his fist tightly and glared at the two. But of course, the two were so engaged in their kiss, they didn't notice him. The male went up to the blonde's room and sat, waiting for the blonde.

-Deidara POV-

"Mm, stop that..." The blonde whined as the redhead kissed his neck, while groping his ass. Sasori smirked and removed himself from his blonde, "Why should I?" he asked, groping a bit rougher. Deidara squeaked and glared at the redhead, "Because I told you to."

Sasori seemed to pause in thought before shrugging, "But you're so adorable...Especially when you get all flustered." he purred, rubbing their crotches together. Deidara flushed and pushed on Sasori's chest, "Ugh! Horny bastard, un!" The redhead laughed, "See." he said kissing the blonde's cheeks, "Adorable!" Deidara groaned and rolled his eyes, "I have to go before mom and Yukio flip out. I'll see you tomorrow, un." Sasori nodded and kissed the blonde one last time before walking to his own house.

Deidara sighed and walked inside the house. As he made his way to his bedroom, he passed a mirror and stopped. The blonde frowned lightly when he saw his pink tinted cheeks. How long had he been blushing? He put a hand to his cheek, feeling the slight warmth. Then his hand trailed down to his neck where a lovely pink mark was present. 'Sasori...' His cheeks went hot again and he quickly moved his hand away and glared at the floor. 'Stupid feelings...'

When the blonde reached his bedroom upstairs he was surprised to see Yukio in his room. "Deidara." Yukio said, in a stern voice. The blonde gulped lightly, "Is mom home, un?" the man shook his head and stood, starting to walk over to the blonde. "You lied." he hissed, grabbing the blonde by his throat and pinning him to the wall. Deidara gasped and gripped the older man's wrist, digging his fingernails into Yukio's skin, trying to get him to release.

Yukio only pressed harder as if he were trying to crush the blonde's windpipe. "You lied, whore." he whispered, finally letting go of the boy. Deidara dropped to the ground, gasping and coughing, trying to regain his breath. "I-I'm not a whore..."

The older man looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, "And who told you that? Your little boyfriend?" Yukio chuckled and crouched down next to Deidara. "He's using you. He doesn't care about you, he only wants you for your body." he hissed. Deidara pushed the other man away, standing. "No! You're wrong! He does care, un! A-and, he loves me!" the blonde yelled, confidently.

Yukio blinked. Then he laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed. "He loves you?" The man just shook his head and gave the blonde a look. "Are you stupid? Who in their right mind would love _you_." Deidara frowned at the comment and looked down, "I know he does...He told me-"

"You really are stupid. People lie all the time. All he wants is to get in your pants." Deidara shook his head, "I don't believe you, un! Sasori would never lie to me!" Yukio glared, "But you would lie to me?" The blonde glared back, "Well, duh! It's obvious you hate me. Well the feelings are mutual! Why the _fuck_ should_ I _have to explain myself to _you_, un?"

Yukio grabbed the blonde by his shirt and pulled him close, "If you're gonna talk like a man, act like one, brat." Yukio was surprised when he was knocked to the ground by a punch to the face. The blonde stood, seething with anger, "No one, calls me a brat except Sasori. I may be smaller than you, old man. But, I'll take you on, un."

The older male growled and got to his feet quickly. "_You_, take _me_ on?" Yukio pushed the blonde backwards. Deidara caught himself and tried to keep his composure. "I'm not scared of you! I'm tired of being pushed around by the likes of you, un!" Yukio glared and grabbed the blonde punching him hard in the gut. Deidara coughed and smirked, "That the best you got, old man?" he tried to stand but Yukio hit him again. The blonde groaned and grabbed the man's foot, dragging him down.

The older male hit the ground but grabbed the blonde pinning him under him. Deidara struggled to get out of the grip, but Yukio was stronger. "Let go of me!" the blonde yelled. Fortunately, for the blonde, Yukio had forgotten to hold his legs down, so he was able to kick. Deidara stopped struggling for a moment. The older male glared and went to say something before Deidara kneed him in the crotch. "FUCK!"

Yukio rolled off and held his crotch in pain. Deidara quickly got up and ran downstairs. He grabbed the phone on the way and went to the stair case. He opened the stairwell closet door and went inside. He had discovered the hide out when he was going through the house. The door led all the way to the basement.

The blonde tried to think of the redhead's number. He really needed someone to talk to. 'Ugh! I can't remember!' he groaned and heard Yukio walking down the steps. "Deidara, I know you're here..." he said. Deidara moved deeper into the closet and tried to think of the numbers. 'It was 710 something...4512?" he tried the number and called.

The phone rung for a bit before someone picked up, "_Brat?_" Deidara gave a sigh of relief as he heard the voice of his boyfriend. "Hey, Danna. Sorry to call so late, un." he heard the other shift over the phone, "_That's fine. So what are you up to._" Sasori yawned. "Were you sleeping, un?" Deidara asked. "_Nah, was just laying in bed, thinking about you and how much I wish you were in my arms right now._" The blonde blushed and laughed lightly, "Really now?"

"_Oh, yes. I'm missing you already._" the redhead gave a dramatic sigh. Deidara smiled and sat down against a beam. "Uh huh. It's weird really...I...I think I miss you too, un..." the line was quiet for a moment. "Sasori Danna?" he asked, worriedly. "_Sorry. I had to make sure I was still here._" The blonde raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" "_You said you missed me. __You_."

Deidara pouted, "What's that suppose to mean, un?" Sasori laughed, "_I thought I'd never hear you say that. But it's sweet._" he said, sincerely. The blonde scoffed and heard steps walking in the hall. "Hey, do you know that the hatch in my back yard, un?" "_Yeah. Why are you whispering, brat?_"

"I...Just meet me there, please. I have to...tell you something." he said, crawling deeper into the tunnel. "_Alright_._ Be there in a minute._" with that he hung up. Deidara sighed and ended the call as well, clipping the phone onto his pants and getting up, running to the basement.

Once he reached the basement, he walked over to the side with the hatch and opened it and waited outside for the redhead. "Deida-" the blonde hugged him tightly. Sasori blinked, but hugged the boy back. "Something wrong, brat?" the redhead asked, when the blonde pulled away from the hug. "Well...uh...you see..." the blonde stuttered. Sasori rose an eyebrow at the boy. Deidara sighed and ran his fingers through his hairs, "Well you know my step father, right?we really don't get along that well, un. And, uh, he expects me to be perfect, he never really liked me. But whenever my mom is not around..."

The blonde paused for a moment, "We get into fights. He usually wins, but...I can still land a few hits on the old man, un." Deidara grinned. Sasori frowned, "He hits you?" The blonde's grin faltered, "Yeah...But I always get a hit in too." The redhead pulled the blonde back into his arms, holding him tightly. "Why haven't you told anyone, brat." he whispered. Deidara shrugged and wrapped his arms around the older boy. "Who'd believe me. He's the 'perfect husband' according to my mom and everyone else, un."

"Show them the bruises and marks. Call the police. Talk to the school. You have to at least tell some one." Sasori frowned. Deidara smiled a bit, "I told you." The redhead was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Then I'll tell them." Deidara frowned and shook his head. "You can't, un!" he whispered.

"And why not?" Deidara sighed and rested his head on the redhead's chest. "Because...I wasn't suppose to tell anyone. And he'll just hurt you if he finds out I told you, un." Sasori smirked at the comment, "Going soft on me, huh, brat?" Deidara flushed lightly and turned in the older male's arms. "As if! I just don't want you involved, un." Sasori nuzzled the back of Deidara's neck, "Whatever, brat. Where is your step dad?"

Deidara shrugged, "Don't know, don't care." The redhead laughed and kissed his cheek. The blonde turned a bit and kissed Sasori full on the lips. The older male wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him closer. As the two continued to kiss, headlights shined brightly as a car pulled up to the house. "Mm, Deidara..." the redhead moaned and put his hand's on the blonde's hips, pushing him against the side of the house.

The blonde moaned and pulled Sasori closer. "Danna...I think my mom is here...un..." he said between the heated kiss. The redhead pulled away a bit and looked around the corner of the blonde's house. He was right. "Tsch. Fine, you can escape tonight...but tomorrow however," Sasori grinned. Deidara gave a quiet laugh, "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here before you get caught, in your boxers, in my backyard, un." Deidara smirked.

Sasori gave a sexy grin, "Oh, you know you love my half naked body. You can't deny it~" The blonde laughed and rolled his eyes, "Right, un. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, kissing the redhead before running back into the hatch. Sasori sighed, ruffling his hair, before running off to his own house. Now he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for late update. Been...uh...not feeling much inspiration...yeah we'll go with that...**_

**_Ps: Cliffii for yu readers becuz Haden is tired =0=zZzZ_**

"So why do you take the bus, un?" The blonde asked. Sasori grabbed his clothes and walked into his bathroom. "Why waste my gas?" Deidara followed him, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it. "You'd get to school a lot quicker. Plus, you won't have to deal with the stupid people on the bus. Such as Sakura, un."

Sasori shrugged and took off his boxers and turned on the shower water. "Either way I'd have to deal with her. She's in half my classes on both red and white days." he tested the water and deemed it hot enough. "You gonna join me?" Deidara blushed lightly and shook his head. "That's not fair, un. I'm only in three of your classes on red days! And only one on white days!"

The redhead kissed his forehead and got into the shower, leaving the curtain halfway open. "Get a schedule change or something." Deidara crossed his arms, "I already tried. They won't let me, un." Sasori shrugged, "Come wash my back, please?" he asked, batting his eye lashes.

The blonde rolled his eyes but walked over to the redhead, doing as he was asked. "Thank you~" Sasori gave a kiss and smirked. Deidara laughed and just washed the boy's back. 'He has a rather cute ass...' Deidara thought as he got lower. "You're blushing." Sasori stated, smirking. The blonde scoffed and handed the rag back. "Tsch, whatever, un. You're just seeing things."

The redhead laughed and pulled his lover in the shower with him. "SASORI!" The blonde yelped loudly as he was pulled under the water. Sasori laughed and kissed him, "Your clothes are going to soak if you keep them on in here." he smirked. Deidara huffed and started strip his clothes off, "And who's fault is that? Oh yeah, my idiotic boyfriend, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "That's the first time I ever heard you call me your boyfriend." he laughed. Deidara flushed, "Shut up, un. We are dating right?" He crossed his arms as he pulled off the remaining of his clothes. Sasori wrapped his arms around him, "Yeah." "Then that means we are boyfriends, un. And I thought you were suppose to be Mr. Smarty-Gets-Straight-A's." The redhead only laughed and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Eh, showering with you is very nice."

Deidara sighed and pat the redhead's head awkwardly. "Hey, Deidara..." Sasori muttered. "Un?" "Could we have sex?"

"WHAT!" The blonde yelled, turning around in Sasori's arms. "Could we have sex?" Deidara face turned red and stared at his boyfriend. "Are you crazy, un?" The redhead sighed and nuzzled his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. "I'm horny."

The blonde groaned, "Aren't you suppose to say it romantically?" Sasori lifted his head up, "Was I suppose to?" Deidara crossed his arms, "Well most people do..." The redhead shrugged, "Well I wasn't going to lie to you. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Huh?" Deidara blinked and looked down, then deadpanned. "Really, un?" The blonde put his hands on his hips, glaring at the older male. Sasori chuckled and put his hands on top of the blonde's, leaning in and kissing his neck. "You're very sexy when you're angry, Dei~" The blonde blushed and huffed turning his head to face the shower wall. "You're an idiot..."

Sasori sighed, "Come on, I'm not asking for much." "Well, I don't want my first time to be in the shower..." Deidara blushed. "You're a virgin?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. The blonde huffed, "Yes..."

"That's so cute!" Sasori laughed, hugging him. Deidara blushed as he felt the redhead wrap his arms around him an- what the hell was stabbing him?...! "Danna..." he almost growled. "Huh?" "YOU STILL HAVE AN ERECTION, UN!" "Ehehehe...It's not just gonna magically go away you know..." Sasori turned a bit red, "Especially with your sexy body." he purred.

"Uh huh, well you can take care of that yourself. I'm going to get out and go get some breakfast, un." Deidara smirked, getting out and drying off. "What? Not even a blow job?" Sasori pouted. "You got two hands, use them." "Would you watch?" The blonde had pulled on his shirt and glared at Sasori throwing his towel at the male in the shower. "GAH! You're such a horny pervert, un!" And with that he quickly left the bathroom. "Aw, don't be like that brat! I was kidding!" Sasori's voice yelled from the shower. Deidara laughed lightly as he went downstairs.

"Oh, good morning DeiDei!" Ai smiled when the blonde came into the kitchen. "Morning Ai-Chan." The blonde said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Your clothes are a damp?" She raised an eyebrow, examining the male. Deidara sighed, "Your son thought it would be a great idea to pull into the shower with him with my clothes on, un." Ai laughed and turned off the stove, placing the cooked bacon on a plate.

"It was a good idea. I managed to get you to shower with me~" A voice teased from the kitchen door way. Deidara turned around to see Sasori there, shirtless with bits of water running down his chest, and a towel around his shoulders. The blonde snorted, "Right. Did you have _fun_ in the shower, un?" Sasori chuckled, "Not as much fun I would have had with you~"

Deidara scoffed lightly, "Yeah, yeah. Just sit down already, you're getting me wet." "Don't you mean, making you wet?" Sasori purred, before sitting down next to the blonde. "I am NOT a woman!" Deidara growled. "Oh, calm down brat. You're uke anyways." The blonde gaped, turning a bright red. "O-Oh my..." a voice squealed from behind them. "Huh? Mommy!" Sasori stood from his seat and went over to his mother, fanning her. "Don't faint, Mommy!" Deidara looked back at the woman and smiled wearily. The woman had a goofy smile on her face and a nose bleed. "Your family is just one big group of perverts aren't they, un?" Sasori gave a laughed, "Kinda."

LATER

"So your dad knows about us, huh?" Sasori asked, as he walked inside the blonde's house with him. "Yeah...The first time we met and you kept flirting with me he assumed we were going to get together. And when we did, he asked me if I was dating you and I lied to him." Sasori nodded, "So when he did find out, he flipped." "Un."

The redhead sighed, "Well you don't have to worry about him. I'm always here for you." Deidara stopped for a moment and turned around, kissing the boy. "Thank you." He smiled, before continuing upstairs. On their way upstairs, Sasori saw the blonde's step father. "Step dad alert." he muttered to his boyfriend quietly. Deidara didn't turn around but whispered back, "Wonderful..." The redhead kissed his neck and took Deidara's hand in his own.

When they were in the blonde's room, Deidara quickly began gathering his things to stay the night with Sasori. He would have had his things earlier, but Sasori demanded Deidara to come over exactly at six AM. "So, brat...What do you usually wear to bed?" "Usually just my boxers and a t-shirt. Why, un?"

Sasori smirked to himself, "No reason..." Deidara stared at him a bit suspiciously, but went back to picking his clothes out. "Ne, Danna..." The blonde said, stuffing his bag with his clothes. "Yeah?" "Wanna piss Yukio off, un?"

-One short plan later-

"And then he'll be pissed." Deidara chuckled, evilly. Sasori laughed and shook his head. "Wow, brat. You know what?" He placed his hips on the blonde's hips, "How about, we follow my plan." The blonde rose an eyebrow, "Your plan?"

Sasori nodded, "Mhm..." he took his boyfriend's hand and rushed him down the stairs. "Oi, what are you doing Da-" "Shhh..." the redhead put a finger to Deidara's lips and looked around the corner of the stairs. "Ah, there he is. Perfect timing." He smirked and pushed Deidara against the wall. "Saso- mm..."

As Yukio rounded the corner to head to office room, he heard a loud gasp and a moan. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the staircase. Yukio glared at the sight before him. The blonde gave another moan when Sasori moved his knee somewhere that was blocked from the older male's view. Yukio faked a cough, trying to grab their attention.

This, however, did not work. So the two continued to practically have sex with their clothes on up against the wall. He tried the fake cough three times before he finally yelled, "Excuse you!" The two abruptly pulled apart. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need something?" Sasori asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. Yukio glared and pushed past the two boys, growling.

The two watched him stomp up the stairs and when he disappeared into a room, they burst out into laughter. "Come on let's get out of here." Sasori smirked, linking their hands. Deidara laughed lightly, "Alright."

-Later that night-

"Mom, were going to bed!" Sasori yelled out the door, closing it. "Night sweethearts!" His mother's voice called back. "Are we really going to sleep, un?" Deidara asked an eyebrow raised. "Tsch. Of course not." Sasori laughed, "However, I am going to strip into my boxers." Deidara nodded, "Un." The blonde went to grab his bag, but Sasori had already snatched it. "Sasori..." Deidara made an attempt to grab it but, the redhead moved it away. "Sasori." Deidara growled, lunging for the bag.

Sasori smirked and moved it away at the last minute and ran into the bathroom. Deidara ran after him, but didn't make it in time and Sasori locked the door. "You retarded pervert, give me my bag back, un!" Deidara growled from the outside. Sasori snickered, "Say it nicely, brat." "Ugh! Sasori your bastard, please give me my bag back." "Eh...Close enough."

The redhead came out of the bathroom and handed the blonde his bag back, "Now my kiss." He pointed to his lips, grip still tight on the bag. Deidara rolled his eyes and kissed the redhead. Sasori smirked and let go of the bag, waiting for Deidara to enter the bathroom.

"Stupid, Danna..." Deidara muttered to himself as he closed and locked the bathroom door. "Why the hell did he take it in the first place...Probably did something to it...Or took a hair from my brush...How creepy, un.." he muttered more. When he opened the bag he noticed immediately what his boyfriend had done.

Deidara unlocked the door and turned it, expecting it to open. But it didn't. "Sasori..." He jiggled the handle. "_Yes, sexy?~_" He recognized that tone. "Hell no! Let me out, un!" Deidara growled, trying to open the door. "_Are you dressed __in your night clothes?_" "Yes..." The blonde said in a mock innocence. Their was a chuckle, "_You're a horrible liar, brat. Put it on and I'll let you out._"

"Dannnnnnnaaaaa." Deidara whined, hoping the redhead would let him escape. "_No, Danna's._" "B-But..." "_No, buts._" The blonde huffed and crossed his arms, "Then I guess I'll just stay in here the whole night." "_I guess you will._" Deidara threw his hands up in the air, "Ugh! Fine!" He groaned, pulling out the clothing disgustedly. Sasori chuckled from behind the door, "_I knew you would give in. Don't forget brat, I __always__ win._" Deidara rolled his eyes and started to change. "Whatever."

He couldn't believe he was gonna do this. What Sasori had replaced his boxers and T-Shirt with was black lacy/silky lingerie. And to top it off it was a thong. Luckily, the frilly part covered most of the area lining the hip. 'It's nice, I guess...But still, lingerie really?' Deidara thought to himself, shaking his head. "At least I got a robe, un." He said, quietly to himself. "Alright, I'm wearing it." The blonde said, after tying the robe.

"_Are you, brat?_" Sasori asked. "Un." The door opened, revealing a smirking Sasori. "How'd you know I wasn't lying?" Deidara asked, crossing his arms. "I just know. Hm, it looks better on you than I expected..." Sasori said, looking the blonde up and down. The blonde fidgeted under his boyfriend's gaze, "Tsch, where did you even get such a thing, un?" He tugged the robe down a bit. Damn it and it's shortness. "Spencers..."

"And more importantly, how'd you know what size to get me..." Sasori whistled, "Ano...right. Look at the time! Sleepy time for brats!" Deidara blinked before scowling, "Oi! You're avoiding the question!" "Am not!" The redhead only waved his hand at the blonde, "Whatever. Let's just...sleep..." Deidara scoffed and went and sat on the redhead's bed. Sasori went behind and hugged him. "C'mon, you got admit it fits nicely on you." He whispered, fingering the robe.

Deidara blushed, "Sure it does, un." "It does~" Sasori purred, kissing his neck. The blonde leaned back into the redhead's lap, "Danna..." Sasori ran his hands under Deidara's robe, feeling every inch of skin possible. "Hm?" "I can feel your erection." All movement stopped and it went quiet.

"I can't help it. You're just to tempting, brat~" Sasori moaned. Deidara shuddered lightly, "Right. You're just a horny pervert." "Only for you." The redhead hugged him tighter. "I'll be gentle..." Deidara bit his bottom lip, "It'll be my first time...I don't know if I'm ready." The minute he finished the sentence, he was pushed on his back and arms pinned above his head. "You don't know if you're ready? Strange, because your body seems to know what it wants." Sasori purred into the blonde's ear. "Huh?"

Deidara's gasped and went wide eyed, when he felt the redhead slip his hand under his robe and started to rub his crotch. "Sasori...please...d-don't..." Sasori moved to be eye level with his boyfriend. "Deidara," he started, "think of it this way. We could possibly break up one day over something completely stupid. You could meet a new guy and he could fuck you. And it would hurt a lot. Some guys don't care, Deidara. Wouldn't you rather lose your virginity to someone who is willing to be gentle and treat you right?"

The blonde was speechless. He never thought Sasori would say something so serious especially about something that the redhead wanted to do himself. Though the one thing that got to him was the part where Sasori said they could possibly break up. Deidara didn't want them to break up. He liked- No, he loved him...

"I guess so..." Deidara said, blushing lightly. Sasori smiled, "Good. Now just lay back, relax, and let me do all the work."


	13. Chapter 13

___**Weeeell, I feel like a total douche bag! I'm really sorry for not updating in a month! But to make it up to yu guys I have posted another short story (WHICH IS COMPLETED!) so yeah...ehehehe**_

_ "I guess so..." Deidara said, blushing lightly. Sasori smiled, "Good. Now just lay back, relax, and let me do all the work." _

Deidara let out a half moan-sigh as Sasori began kissing up and down his neck. The redhead stopped when he felt the blonde's pulse beneath his lips. He started lapping at the spot before sucking gently. The blonde blushed and ran his finger's through Sasori's hair. The redhead smiled and kissed the skin once more before removing the robe from the blonde's body. Deidara went several shades of red, looking away. Sasori ran his hands over his boyfriend's body slowly, loving the feeling of the blonde's skin underneath his fingertips.

"Danna..." the blonde whined. "What is it, brat?" Sasori muttered, nibbling lightly on the blonde's collarbone. "You're taking forever, un." Deidara mumbled, blushing. The redhead chuckled and smirked, "Well, I thought since you're a virgin you'd wanna take it slow. But, if you want me to do it faster, then fine. Don't yell at me if it hurts more later." Deidara's eyes widened, "I-I didn't mean l-like that!" Sasori raised a brow and sighed, "Than what do you mean?"

"Well..." Deidara blushed and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, lacing his finger's together. "I meant...you're just going kinda slow." Sasori smirked, "Ah, I get it." The redhead pressed his lips against the other's and moved is hand to lower extremities. Deidara gasped, letting Sasori have full access to his mouth.

Sasori easily slid his tongue in and pressed his lips harder against the blonde's. Deidara shuddered and let his own tongue shyly poke out. Even though they have kissed like this several times, the blonde still wasn't use to the feeling. The blonde immediately pulled away and gasped when he felt Sasori play with the sides of the lingerie. Sasori chuckled, "What? I've already seen you naked, brat."

Deidara blushed and pouted, "So...You get naked first, un!" Sasori laughed and got off the bed, stripping off his boxers. "There. Now there shouldn't be a problem, right?" The blonde nodded slightly and bit his lip. "You can continue..." The redhead crawled on top of the blonde and purred in his ear, "I was going to anyways~" Deidara whimpered and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck.

The redhead went down the blonde body, teasingly kissing the exposed skin. When he reached the blonde's erection he gave it a light rub. "Ah~ Sasori..." The blonde moaned, quietly. "So sensitive." Sasori chuckled. Deidara pouted and whined. "Shuddup, un. I'm a virgin I can't hel-" The blonde gasped and Sasori rubbed him again, this time not stopping.

Sasori kissed Deidara's thighs lovingly and smiled. "I know, I know. I just like to tease." Deidara gripped the cover's tightly and moaned as he was rubbed tenderly. "S-Sasori..." He panted. Once the redhead, deemed the blonde hard enough he back off from his member and got up. "Danna." Deidara whimpered at the loss of the redhead.

"I'm still here, Dei. Just getting the preps." Sasori smiled, grabbing the lube and condoms. "Pick a flavor." The blonde blushed, "You're so cruel to me, un." Deidara reached in and randomly picked one. "Strawberry, my favorite." Sasori smirked, kissing the blonde and taking the package. "I know it's your favorite, too~" Deidara went cherry red, "Is not..." "Sure it isn't~"

Sasori opened the packet and pulled out the condom. He grinned. "I did it last time~" He chimed. Deidara shook his head, "It's your dick! You put it on yourself!" The redhead crawled on top of the blonde, pushing him down. "Come on, Dei. It's suppose to be fun and loving~ It'd feel better if you were doing it." Sasori stated, all the while making sure to grind into his boyfriend's hips. "Ah...S-Sasori Danna~ No..." "Please~" Sasori purred, grinding harder. "N-No...Ah! Fine!"

The redhead beamed and sat up quickly, "Thank you, loves~" Deidara rolled his eyes and took the condom from the male. "Whatever." He muttered, rolling it onto Sasori's cock. "See, it wasn't that bad." Sasori smirked, squirting some lube on his fingers. "Now just lay back and relax. It'll hurt a lot if you're tense." The blonde nodded and laid down, relaxing.

He gasped when the cool jell touched his heated entrance. "Relax." Sasori cooed, pressing one of his fingers in. "It feels weird, un." The blonde winced when Sasori started moving the finger. "I know...It'll get better." Deidara groaned and wrapped his arms around Sasori once more. "You...Ah...Say that a lot." Sasori kissed the blonde's neck, "I mean it though." He began to nibble on the soft skin as he inserted the second finger. "Ugh...Can't you go faster?" The blonde pleaded.

"I could, but it'd be more pain for you." Sasori said, kissing his ear. "I don't wanna tare you all up~" Deidara groaned and sighed, trying to adjust to the finger inside him. "I would rather have you inside of me instead, un..." "Are you sure about that?" The redhead whispered. The blonde nodded, "Ah...Yeah."

Sasori sighed and pulled out his fingers, "You better not be a bitch about this tomorrow." Deidara tilted his head to the side. "Wha-" The blonde blushed as the redhead's member was now within range of his face. "Lube me up?" Sasori smiled, innocently. The blonde grumbled and grabbed the bottle of edible lubricant and poured some on his hand. "You're so weird..." Deidara said, rubbing the lube on Sasori's member.

"Nah, just horny." The blonde laughed a bit before moving his lips to the tip of the redhead's cock. Teasingly, he licked the head. "You're lucky I love you." Deidara muttered, taking in the member slowly. Sasori moaned and nodded, winding his finger's in Deidara's hair. "I know...Mm..." The blonde sucked harder, tasting the strawberry flavor. The taste was intensified thanks to the lube. "Hm~" The blonde hummed, using his tongue to pleasure his boyfriend.

"Mm, enough." Sasori said, pulling the blonde gently off his member. The blonde laid back down and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Sasori to move. "Brat, I'm not going to rape you. You don't have to brace yourself." The redhead chuckled, kissing Deidara's cheek. The blonde opened his eyes and pouted, "Bastard. Just get on with it." The redhead sighed, "It's not just sex, Deidara. I'm doing this out of love. I want you to know how serious I am about you." Sasori said, kissing the blonde.

Deidara kissed back and frowned, "I'm sorry, un." Sasori smiled a bit, "Don't apologize, just enjoy what I have to offer." The redhead, lined himself up and pushed in gently. The blonde cringed as he felt the redhead enter, stretching him. "I-It hurts..." He groaned. Sasori kissed his forehead and moved in further. "Ah! Wa-Wait!" The blonde whimpered, clutching the redhead's shoulders.

Sasori stopped and gave the blonde a moment to adjust. "Just tell me when to move." He whispered, kissing the blonde's forehead. Deidara sighed and ran his through the redhead's hair.Well this was wonderful. Nobody told him sex would be this painful!

The redhead gave a sigh and proper himself up on his elbows. Deidara looked up at his boyfriend and saw that look he recognized so well. The look of impatience. "You can move now, un..." The blonde muttered.

"Are you really ready?" Sasori asked, kissing his ear. "Yeah..." The redhead moved away and looked the blonde in the eyes. He knew he was lying. "Alright." The redhead sighed, kissing the blonde in distraction while beginning to move in all the way. Deidara cringed and tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

To make it easier on his blonde boyfriend, Sasori slowly rocked his hips against the blonde's. Deidara let out a grunt whimper and rocked his hips in return, trying to lessen the pain. After a few minutes Deidara was use to the motion and wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist.

"Danna..." He whispered. Sasori nodded and kissed him once more before pulling out and thrusting back in. Deidara gasped as little sparks of pain and pleasure went through his spine. The redhead thrust again and the blonde bit his bottom lip and gave a groan.

Sasori buried his face in his lover's neck. God this felt amazing! 'If only Dei could say the same. He doesn't look to happy...' The redhead closed his eyes and thrust again, trying to find that special spot inside the blonde that would make every more enjoyable for him.

"Danna!~" The blonde suddenly squealled around the sixth thrust of so. "Again, un~ Pleeease." He moaned, thrusting back against his boyfriend. Sasori smirked and thrust again in the same spot. "Ahhh~ God, yes!" The blonde moaned. The redhead grabbed the blonde's thighs and helped him thrust against him. Deidara let out another shuddering moan as his prostate was hit repetitively.

"Mm, does it feel good, Dei?" Sasori asked, his pace starting to go faster. "Unnnn! Harder, Danna, harder!" Deidara groaned. The redhead kissed him and gave a hard thrust, grinding their hips together. The blonde let out a long moan, giving Sasori full access to slide his tongue in and play with Deidara's.

"Mm~" Deidara hummed as Sasori slid his tongue over his own, caressing it. Sasori groaned as he felt his abdomen heating up. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, a string of saliva following. Deidara gave a whine of detest and pushed his hips against Sasori's as hard as he could.

Sasori gave another groan, except louder this time. He dropped his head by Deidara's ear and whispered. "Deidara, cum for your Danna." He moaned softly, licking the outer shell of the war. "But...Ah! Danna~" Deidara moaned when Sasori gave a particularly hard thrust, hitting his prostate dead on. "Please? Cum for me~" The redhead sucked on the lobe of his ear.

"Sa-Sasori...Ahhhh..." Sasori put all his energy into his last thrusts, trying to get the blonde to cum before him. "Imagine me coming inside you, Dei...I would for you. Won't you?" The blonde bit his lip and gave a long whine as he couldn't hold it any more. "Sasoriiiii!~" He moaned, coming all over his and the redhead's chest. Sasori gave a quiet moan as the blonde's muscle contracted around his throbbing length. "Deidara..." He gasped as he came.

The couple stayed in their position, their breathing coming out as heavy pants. When Sasori had finally regained his strength back, he pulled out and rolled over to the side, getting up. Deidara whimpered and looked over at his boyfriend.

The redhead rolled the condom off and tied it off, throwing it in the trash can. He looked over at the blonde and missed his forehead gently. "I'll be right back." He said, walking off to his bathroom. Deidara sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of running water. It soon stopped and Sasori was back with a damp rag.

The redhead smiled at his blonde and started to wipe off the mess he had made. Deidara's cheeks became a bright red and he looked away. Sasori chuckled and threw the rag in his hamper before crawling back in bed. Deidara turned on his side to face his boyfriend. The redhead pecked his lips and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Dei..I think you should know now." Sasori started. "I mean...What we just did...It was great and well...I want you to know that I..."

Sasori took a shaky breath and looked the blonde in the eyes. "I really love you." Deidara was quiet and Sasori frowned. "Dei...?" The blonde smiled and laughed quietly, "I know you do, Danna." Sasori gave a confused expression which was quickly replaced when Deidara kissed him. "I love you too, un." The redhead gave a sigh of relief and kissed his lover again, making it last longer than the previous.

"God, you had me so scared for a moment." Sasori laughed lightly. Deidara snuggled him and missed his collarbone. "I'm sorry. Forgives meh?" The redhead smiled and ran his fingers through the blonde locks. "Yeah I forgive you." He said, kissing the top of his head. "You know, once you graduate high school I'm gonna propose to you, Deidara Kurusu." The blonde giggled, "You promise, un?" Sasori smirked and grabbed Deidara's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I Promise."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Sasori was rushing around the house, fulfilling Deidara's commands. Running back and forth from room to room, trying to please his lover.

"Oh, Sasori, honey!" His mother giggled, as she watched the redhead begin to cook lunch. It was rather cute to see how grown up her son had become. It was like yesterday he was wearing diapers and today he was a full adult ready to enter the dangerous world.

"Hm, yeah Mom?" Sasori asked, flipping the grilled cheese he was making.

"You went a little rough on him, didn't you?" She laughed, sipping her tea. Her smiled widened at her son's flushed face.

Sasori blushed and laughed nervously. "Geez mom, you don't have to mention it..." He rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"But I could hear you two all night."

The redhead blushed more and placed the food on a plate. "Moooom..." He whined. Why, oh, why did she have to embarrass him like this?

Ai giggled and hugged the redhead. "Gah, you're growing up so fast." She nuzzled him before pulling away. "Sasori...You do know you're turning eighteen next week, right?"

Sasori nodded and started making his own grilled cheese. "Yeah. What about it?" He asked, uncaringly.

Ai frowned, setting her tea down. "You won't be able to date him, sweetheart." She said, lightly.

Sasori froze, worried. "What? I thought you were cool with him? Weren't you just cooing over us having sex?" His mind began to spin. "Why can't we date...? It's not illegal..."

The brunette laughed lightly and flipped his food before it burned. "I don't have a problem with it. But, his parents have to approve of it also." She gave Sasori a knowing look. "I thought you knew, dear."

". . ."

"Sasori you're turning eighteen. You'll be a legal adult and Deidara is still fifteen. All you have to do is ask permission from his parents, otherwise you could be charged as a pedophile." Ai explained, going over to the sink and beginning to wash the dirtied dishes off.

The redhead set his food on a plate and frowned. "His parents...Well, they really don't approve of his sexuality. Especially his father..." He muttered, sadly. "Can't we just not tell them...?"

Ai shook her head and frowned, "I know it's gonna be tough on you both, sweetheart. But if you don't want to get in trouble with the law, you have to talk to his parents." She said, scrubbing away.

Sasori grabbed two sodas from the fridge and set everything on a tray. "But, his family will disown him if they knew! His dad is a complete ass-"

"Language." His mother scolded.

"Sorry...I mean he's a total arse-hole and his mother is a perfectionist freak. She may seem nice, but she thinks their family is perfect when it really isn't." Sasori scowled. "I don't want Dei to loose his only family, even if it does suck."

Ai frowned. "Well, I suppose you could keep it quiet. But, you'd have to be careful and take responsibility for your actions. And if you get sent to jail, I don't know if I will have the money to bail you out. Better start saving."

Sasori nodded and hugged him mother. "Thanks, mom! I love you. You're the best!" He grabbed the tray and some Doritos, before rushing up the stairs and to his room.

"DeiDei~" Sasori sung as he entered his room. He carried the tray in one hand and held the door open with the other. "Lookie what I got~" He smirked.

"Danna~" Deidara sung back. "Yay! You made food, un!" The blonde said, excitedly. "It smells great!"

The redhead laughed and sat down next to the blonde, setting the tray on his lap. "Of course, just as the princess commanded."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Ha ha. Now gimme fooood." He practically drooled, feeling hungrier than he was ten minutes ago.

Sasori flicked Deidara's forehead. "Ah, ah, ah. Magic word~" The redhead teased. The rumbling stomach from the blonde made Sasori crack a smile.

The blonde groaned as he felt his stomach rumble. "Pleaaaaseee!"

Sasori paused as if thinking. "Beg for it, Dei." What could he say? He loved messing with the blonde. It always amused him.

Deidara growled and glared at the redhead, before sighing. "Please Danna? Gimme food? Pretty please?" He begged, lightly kissing the edge of Sasori's lips.

The redhead chuckled and pecked his lips, letting the blonde have access to his food. "Alright. Eat up." Sasori sat smiling, pleased to see his little blonde happy.

Deidara let out a sound of exclamation digging into his food, stuffing his face.

"Hungry much?"

"Starving, un." Deidara muttered, chewing his food.

The redhead laughed and ate his own food, resting his head against the blonde's shoulder. Silence filled the room as the two ate. "Dei..." Sasori muttered, his lips moving against the soft skin of Deidara's neck.

"Hm?"

The redhead sighed and twirled a blonde lock of his lover's hair. "I'm turning eighteen next week." He muttered, sighing at the end of his sentence.

"I know, un."

Sasori kissed his neck, "And that means I'm a legal adult...And you'll still be fifteen...My mother says that I could get in major trouble if we were caught dating."

The blonde went quiet for a moment, then spoke up. "I thought it was legal, un." He asked, confused. Deidara frowned and played with a lock of Sasori's hair, feeling a rather unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sasori nodded and sighed. "It's legal...But with parental permission. My mom is fine with it. But your parents have to agree too..." The redhead frowned when he felt the blonde tense up. He knew Deidara's parents would never approve of it.

Deidara turned towards Sasori. "They would never agree. They would kick me out, un! There has to be another way!" The blonde pleaded.

The redhead sat quietly. "Well there is another way...We could keep dating, but we'd have to keep it a secret."

The blonde nodded. "I understand..." He handed Sasori the tray. "I think I should get going, un...My parents will get suspicious if I'm gone all the time." With that said, Deidara pulled the blankets off and fully clothed himself.

"Alright. I'll see you at school?" Sasori asked, setting the tray down on the seat he was just sitting on.

Deidara gave a short nod and wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Yeah. Later, un." He said, giving Sasori a quick peck on the lips and exiting the room with a slight limp.

Sasori shook his head. "He could of at least let me walk him home." He sighed and grabbed the tray taking it down stairs.

Later that night, Deidara plopped down on his bed exhausted. As soon as he got home he was scolded and cooed over by his mother. She wet on and on about running off in the middle of the night and how she almost called the copss. And of course, she had to go and tell Yukio, being the good wife she was.

"Deidara." A low voice growled.

The blonde scowled, rolling over to face the wall. "Go away, asshole. I'm trying to get some sleep. I have school in the morning, un." He pulled the blankets up to his shoulders, trying to make it seem like he really didn't care. On the inside however, he was anxious.

"You stupid little brat!" The man growled, grabbing Deidara by his hair, successfully pulling him out of the bed. "Don't you turn your back to me when I'm talking to you." Yukio hissed.

Deidara glared and spat on his face.

Yukio slapped the blonde across the face hard. "Don't try to act all tough." He growled, tightening his grip on Deidara's hair. "I missed you yesterday. Your mother wasn't home, it was a perfect night for a good beating." The older male hissed.

The blonde groaned in pain when his hair was tugged harshly. Blue eyes glared into the man's dark brown. Deidara grabbed Yukio's hand, digging his fingernails into his skin, trying to pry the man's grip off his hair.

Unfortunately for the blonde, Yukio was unfazed by the action and only slammed Deidara against the wall. The male grinned when he heard a small whimper escape the blonde's lips. "Did you have fun at your little boyfriend's house?" He growled into Deidara's ear.

Deidara bit his bottom lip when he was slammed against the wall. He accidentally let out a small whimper when the man pushed him further up against the wall, causing him to hit his sore ass. "Go rot in Hell, un!" Deidara yelled, angrily.

Yukio only laughed and used his hair as a leverage to slam his head into the wall. "Did he fuck you good, hm?" The male slammed the blonde's head again. "You're such a whore, Deidara. A filthy whore."

"If you're gonna act like a whore, I'm going to treat you like one." Yukio hissed in his ear, grabbing the blonde's hip with his free hand. Roughly, he grabbed the blonde's boxers and yanked them down.

"Don't touch me, you fucking pig!" Deidara yelled, elbowing the older man in the gut. Quickly, the blonde pulled his boxers up.

Yukio was up on his feet in seconds, grabbing the blonde roughly. "What did I tell you, whore? Acting tough isn't going to get you anywhere." He tightened his grip, pushing the blonde onto the bed.

Deidara struggled against the man, clawing at his hands, kicking and kneeing. Unfortunately, Yukio held the blonde in a firm grip.

"Face it, brat. You're just some weak blondie bitch whore."

At this, Deidara finally managed to get a hand free. He balled his fist and punched the elder, hard. "How's that for fucking weak, you ass, un!"

Yukio was utterly surprised as he felt the force of the blonde's blow hit him. "Why you..." He growled, seeing red. He clenched his fist into a ball, pulling back to hit the blonde.

"Yukio, honey?" A quiet and tired voice muttered from outside the blonde's room.

The two males looked at each other. Deidara smirked and took a deep breath, preparing to scream.

The older male slapped his hand across the blonde's mouth, attempting to keep him from screaming. "Scream and I'll beat you until every one of your bones are broken." Yukio hissed.

None the less, Deidara began kicking and screaming. Though, Yukio's hand kept his cries muffled, it was enough for his mother to hear him and check on him.

"Deidara?" Tora said, switching on the lights, quickly. She was surprised at the sight. "Yukio?"

Yukio straightened himself and removed his hand. He cursed quietly. He would need a good and convincing lie to get out of this. Hopefully, the woman would be stupid and believe him over the blonde.

"Honey...What were you doing?" She asked concerned.

"I heard Deidara screaming a bit earlier, so I came in to check on him." Yukio explained, stroking Deidara's hair in a concerned way. "I tried calming him down, but it only seemed to rile him up more. I'm sorry."

Deidara gaped as he saw his mother hug than man, cooing. Was she really that stupid?

"Were you having a bad dream, DeiDei?"

Yukio gave Deidara a look. '_Tell her what happened and I tell about your little boyfriend._'

Deidara, unable to speak, just nodded. He clutched his blankets uncomfortably. Could tonight get any worse?

Tora hugged him. "Oh, DeiDei! There's nothing to be scared of!" She giggled.

"It's rather late. Why don't we get some rest. You too, Deidara."

The woman nodded, agreeing. "Good night, DeiDei."

"N-Night, un..." Deidara muttered. He glared at Yukio as the man left, turning off the lights. The blonde sighed in relief. '_Thank God he's gone...I was going to be raped...By my stepfather_' He replayed the thoughts in his head all night.

The next day Deidara rushed to the bus stop, eager to see Sasori.

As soon as the redhead arrived, Deidara hugged him tightly. "Sasori!" The blonde sighed, loving the feeling of the other pressed against him.

"Well someone is happy to see me~" Sasori chuckled, hugging the blonde back. "Did you miss me or something?" He laughed, running his hands through the blonde's locks.

Deidara scoffed lightly and pulled away from the hug. "Sure. I'll just let you believe that." Their was a soft chuckle before his lips were stolen by another pair. The blonde let out a muffled moan and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck.

Sasori smirked and licked his bottom lip, teasingly. The blonde opened his mouth to let the redhead in, but was disappointed when Sasori pulled away.

"Asshole, un."

The redhead laughed and rubbed Deidara's cheek. "You're cute when you're angry." He teased, grinning.

"I'll show you angry." Deidara growled, slapping the redhead upside his head.

"Deiiiiii~" Sasori whined, rubbing his head. "You're so mean to me." He sighed melodramatically.

The blonde scoffed and crossed his arms, turning away from the redhead. "And you're a drama queen, un."

"Somebody is cranky. Did you get any sleep last night, brat?"

"Shut up!" Deidara yelled. Sasori was taken aback by the blonde's out burst.

"Brat-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Deidara covered his ears and kept his back turned to Sasori.

Sasori frowned and hugged the blonde from behind. Despite his protests and yelling, the redhead didn't let go. He simply rested his head against the back of the blonde's shoulder.

Deidara yelled once more and went quiet. Only the sound of his heavy panting was heard in the November winds. He relaxed into Sasori's hold, feeling guilty for yelling at him.

"Danna, I'm s-" The blonde started.

"No need to apologize, Dei. You were obviously angry about something." Sasori muttered. "It's good to get it out."

". . ." The two stood there quietly, waiting for the bus to arrive. When it did, the two sat down in an available seat. Deidara tiredly rested his head against Sasori's shoulder.

"Hey Sasori! You look really cu-"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Pinkie?" Deidara snapped angrily at the pink haired girl.

Sakura gaped and looked at Sasori. "Are you going to let him say that to me?"

Sasori looked as if he were giving it a thought before speaking. "Yeah."

The girl scoffed and pouted, turning around in her seat having no desire to speak to the couple. Deidara glared at the seat before rolling his eyes.

"Stupid bitch, un."

"Ne, Dei. What's bothering you?" Sasori asked, concerned. He hadn't seen the blonde this angry since they began dating. He figured it must have been something to do with his parents, specifically his stepfather.

Deidara grumbled. "It's nothing. Just leave it."

"Alright..." Sasori sighed. "But, remember. You can tell me anything, Dei."

A week later and the blonde had still not told Sasori what happened that night. His mood had gotten better however. Sasori was glad to see the blonde smiling and being happy. It made him feel better, especially since his birthday was tomorrow.

"Dei~ Guess what tomorrow is.~" Sasori chimed into his phone.

"_Lemme guess...Perverted Sasori Day, un?_"

Sasori smirked and chuckled. "Close. Guess again."

Deidara laughed, "_It couldn't be your birthday could it?_"

The redhead faked a gasp. "How did you guess? I thought you would of never guessed."

"_I'm just that good._"

"At giving blow jobs~"

"_Sasori! You pervert!_" Deidara exclaimed, his cheeks burning bright red.

Sasori laughed. "Oh, don't act like you don't love it~" He teased. "Anyways, speaking of blow jobs..."

"_Hell no, un!_"

"Aw, come on, Dei." He whined. "It's _almost_ my birthday...Consider it an early birthday present!~" Sasori pleaded into his phone.

"I'm rather lonely. Plus, I feel like a dirty pervert doing it myself~"

"_That's because you __are__ a dirty pervert._"

"You wound me~" Sasori hummed in thought. "Well...I could always jack off right here and let you listen in~" He chuckled. "That'd be fun, wouldn't it?"

Deidara went wide eyed. "_Are you trying to have phone sex with me, un?_"

"Do you want to?"

"_Ew! No! That's gross, un!"_

"Please..."

"_I'll think about it_..."

The next day, Deidara was out with Sasori, hanging out at the mall and everywhere else. Deidara had insisted they leave early in the morning so they would have all day to be together. He even let Sasori doll him up. Not that the redhead didn't mind, but it was a bit suspicious. Especially on his birthday.

At least dressing up Deidara had been fun. The blonde wouldn't say the same though. When Deidara dragged them to the mall, Sasori came up with a wonderful ridiculous idea of taking the blonde to Hot Topic. Deidara had wanted to bash the redhead so many times, but decided against it since it was his birthday.

Sasori forced the blonde to change as soon as he bought the clothing and items for him. And to make sure he wouldn't try anything, Sasori took away his clothes, leaving him either to be naked or forced wearing the clothes he bought.

So the blonde was shoved into girls clothing, to his distaste. It didn't look that bad on him, to be honest. He wore his hair up as usual, though his bangs were pulled back revealing his left eye. His eyeliner was a bit darker and he had a light strawberry lip gloss on. He wore a Living Dead Souls black ribcage t-shirt and a rainbow tulle petticoat with black fishnet rainbow lace up thigh highs. For his shoes, he was bought a pair of black lace up heel platform boots. And just for the redhead's own amusement, he slipped a turquoise lace thong into the blonde's clothes.

That's not the end of it either. Sasori decided to make sure he was fully accessorized. He managed to convince the blonde to get his belly button pierced. The piece of jewelry was an iridescent gem heart navel barbell. Along with the piercing came a six pack of neon friendship bangle bracelets and an eighteen pack of multicolor bangle bracelets. On his back, was a Pikachu drawstring backpack, which now carried his normal clothes.

During the whole time, Deidara whined about how Sasori wasn't all dressed up so the redhead was shoved into some different clothes also.

Unlike Deidara, he bought himself actual boy's clothes, except for his shirt. He wore a DC Comics Batman sleeveless girl's shirt with Royal Bones black zipper skinny jeans. For his accessories he bought himself a Marvel Universe superheroes bi-fold wallet with a silver handcuff wallet chain. For his shoes, he went with a pair of black and white Vans checkered slip-ons.

For his piercing he got his tongue done. Deidara had to turn around, saying it made his tongue hurt looking at the procedure. He also got a four pack of black and white swirl, start, and stripe barbells.

And for their final trip in the mall, Sasori drug them into a jewelry shop to get them an engraved 'best friends' necklace with their names on it. The blonde was given Sasori's name and Sasori, Deidara's name.

In total, Sasori spent a hundred and sixty-five dollars on Deidara and a hundred and fifty-seven on himself. Deidara complained the whole time, saying Sasori was wasting his money and Kakuzu would have a fit. Sasori eventually got the blonde to shut up and they continued their little journey.

"So...Did the others tell you to distract me so they could set up a surprise party?" Sasori asked. The couple were currently at the park, swinging.

Deidara scoffed, "You wish, un." He looked at his cellphone and cursed. "So...The park?" He asked, slipping the device back into his Pikachu bag.

"I figured it would be fun."

"How?" The blonde asked, confused. "Isn't the park a bit childish for you, un?"

Sasori chuckled, "Maybe." He paused in thought. "But, not for you."

"Huh-"

"Brat."

Deidara scowled and got up from his swing. "I'm not a brat, un!" He declared, stopping Sasori from his swinging.

Sasori smirked and grabbed the blonde's hips and pulling him closer. "Of course. You're a spoiled brat." He raised Deidara's shirt up, kissing his stomach sensually.

The blonde squeaked in surprise and pushed Sasori off. "Hey! I never said I wanted this. _You_ bought this for me, un!" He said, pulling his shirt down before crossing his arms across his chest.

The redhead feigned a sigh. "Oh, sure, sure. I'll go along with it for now." He grinned. "Now you said you wanted to know how this would be fun, right?" The grin widened.

"Un." Deidara nodded, curious as to what the redhead had in mind.

"Let's play spider~"

"Spider? What's that?"

The redhead smirked. "Come here and I'll show you." He purred.

Deidara hesitated at first, but moved closer to his boyfriend. "If this is one of your perverted tricks to get me to give you a blow job, I won't do it, un."

Sasori laughed, "It's nothing like that. It's just an innocent little game. Now, put one leg over my lap." He said, patting his lap, waiting for the blonde to move.

The blonde gave him a look. "For some reason, it feels like this isn't going to be so innocent." He said, sliding one leg over the redhead like he asked. "The act of sitting on a male's lap is consider an act of intimacy, un."

The redhead shrugged and ran a hand over the blonde's stocking clad thigh. "And?" He leaned down and kissed the cloth covered flesh up and down. Deidara shivered and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasori. Stop it."

Sighing, Sasori stopped. "You're no fun." He pouted. "Now do the same with your other leg."

With the aid of Sasori, Deidara slid his other leg over Sasori and was now successfully sitting on the older male's lap. "How is this innocent, un?"

"Just is." Sasori muttered, now rocking them into motion. "It'd be perverted if we were having sex~"

Deidara blushed and playfully hit Sasori on the chest. "Don't say that so loud. What if some little kid were to walk by or something, un?"

Sasori smirked, "I'm sure as soon as a kid sees us, they'll run off." He released one hand off the swing and took Deidara's own hand, placing it behind his neck.

"Now shut up and kiss me, kay?" Sasori muttered, brushing his lips against the blonde's.

Deidara complied and kissed the redhead, wrapping his arms around his neck, letting the other male swing them higher.

As the swing got higher, the kiss became deeper. Deidara shivered as their tongues pressed together, the warmth of Sasori's own muscle and the coolness of his new piercing. The kiss was ended short however, to Deidara's disappointment.

"Danna..." He whined.

"Brat. I Don't wanna hurt myself otherwise I would have to wait even longer." Sasori sighed, pecking the blonde gently.

Deidara's face scrunched up in an confused expression. "Un?"

"I have to wait at least 2 weeks before I French you."

"Ugh! Why did you have to get your tongue pierced, un?" Deidara pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

Sasori chuckled and kissed him lightly again before moving to his ear. "Imagine all the things I could do to you with it~" He kissed the flesh. "Kissing you, running it down your body, and along your throbbing erection-"

"Oh my God, Sasori!" Deidara squealed, pushing on Sasori's chest. "Don't do that you pervert!"

The redhead laughed and slowed the swing down. "Oh, you know you love it~ Don't deny."

Once the swing came to a stop, Sasori helped the blonde off of him and got off himself. "Lunch?" He asked, taking the blonde's hand in his. Deidara nodded and intertwined their fingers together.

For the rest of the day, the two stayed together. They ate lunch and just walked around the town looking for anything to keep them busy. Around five PM or so, Deidara's phone went off.

Sasori groaned as he heard the sound of the phone.

Deidara pulled off the redhead. "Sa-"

"Don't stop, Dei~" Sasori whined, pushing on the blonde's head, trying to keep him going.

He blonde growled, "Asshole. At least answer it, un." He muttered, going back to what he was doing before they were interrupted.

Sasori sighed and answered the call. "Hello?~" He asked, with a slight moan.

"_Sasori? What the hell? Why do you have Deidara's phone!_" Konan's frantic voice, asked over the phone.

The redhead sighed and bit his bottom lip. "He's...Ah...Kinda busy...Atthe moment..." He spoke, panting in between his words.

The other line went quiet. "_I'll call back in a few..._" You could hear the bubbly tone in her voice. As if she knew what the two were up too.

Sasori quickly hung up and gave a long quiet moan.

Deidara came back up, so he was eye level with Sasori and wiped his mouth. "I still don't know how you convinced me to give you a blow job, un."

The redhead smirked and kissed his lips, chuckling. "Cause I'm just that good."

"At being a pervert."

The redhead raised an eyebrow and smirked a moment later. "I see what you did there."

Deidara laughed and grabbed his phone. "Yeah, yeah. Now I'm going to call Konan back and see what she wanted." He said, walking out of the bathroom.

Sasori sighed and zipped his pants up, after safely tucking his mini me away. He exited the bathroom and followed his boyfriend to an open bench. He smirked seeing the blonde already on the phone, busily talking to Konan.

"Mm, Dei~" He purred, kissing his neck.

Deidara swatted at him, blushing. "Sasori, knock it off." He hissed before continuing his conversation with Konan. "Yeah, he's right here being a pervert as usual."

Sasori pouted at not being paid attention to and begun nibbling on the blond's neck. He grinned when he heard the blonde grunt quietly. "Mm~" He moaned, taking the soft flesh between his teeth, sucking.

"Alri-Ah~" Deidara moaned. "A-Alright. Bye, unnn~" Deidara hung the phone up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Sasori...Stop it."

"Mm...No~"

Deidara groaned. Konan had told him, everything was set up at Sasori's house for his not-so-surprise surprise birthday party. He moved a hand on Sasori's crotch and pushed down, making the other moan.

He glared and pushed down harder and harder until he heard Sasori wince and move away.

"Dei!" He groaned, moving the boys hand.

"I told you stop, un." Deidara said, scoffing.

Sasori sighed, "I just wanted some lovin~" He muttered, kissing the newly formed hickey on the blonde's neck.

Deidara snorted and stood. "Didn't you get enough 'lovin' just a few minutes ago?"

Sasori smirked and stood also. "Enough is never enough."

The blonde rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasori's hand. "Come on, we're heading home."

"Surprise party?"

"Yeah...Just act surprise for everybody else."

"Will do."

As soon as Sasori opened the door to his house, everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE~!"

The redhead laughed and let the blonde walk in ahead of him, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my baby boy is all grown up!~" Ai cooed, hugging her youngest son.

"M-Mom!" Sasori laughed, surprised from the attack hug.

The woman laughed and only hugged him tighter. Suddenly her grip loosened. "You..."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Me...?"

"Smell like sex."

The whole room burst into laughter.

Sasori went red along with Deidara. "Mom! That _wasn't _necessary!" He said, embarrassed.

Eien laughed and slapped his brother on the back. "Guess you really are a man, huh?" He laughed even more when he heard Sasori grumble to himself. "Oh you know you love us."

"Deidara! You look soooo cute!" Konan squealed, running up to the blonde. "So this is what you guys did today, huh?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "It was Sasori's idea. He even made me get my belly button pierced, un."

"No way!" Konan squealed. "Lemme see!"

Deidara blushed and moved his shirt up.

"Oh m gee!"

Sasori looked over at his boyfriend and smirked when he saw the blonde showing off his new piercing to Konan. '_I knew he liked it._' He chuckled.

"Hey. Have you seen Hidan?"

The redhead looked up at his older brother. "Huh? Why?"

"Reasons." The raven answered, causually.

"Uhm...Okey. I think he might be with Kakuzu. So look for a really tall muscular tan guy with lots of stitches."

Eien nodded and left muttering a thanks. Sasori shrugged and got up walking to his blonde boyfriend.

Throughout the whole party everything went smoothly and everyone seemed to be having a good time. And as they say time flies when you're having fun. And eventually the party was over.

Late that night

Eien sighed as he laid down on his bed. '_Today has been the longest day in my life...Though it was pretty funny seeing blondie and Sasori flustered._' The raven closed his eyes. '_I just need some sleep..._'

_ "Sasori..." _

The male opened one eye but closed it as it got quiet again.

_"Mm...Deidara..." _

_ "Does it feel good, un?" _

_ "It feels amazing."_

Eien sat up and looked around to see if his door was shut. It was. He fell back onto his bed and tried to go to sleep.

_"D-Danna...It's embarrassing..." _

_ "No it's not...Come on, we'll give it a try." _

_ "A-Ah...Wait Sasori..._"

Eien growled and got up walking to his door, and going out into the hallway. "Sasori!" He called out, banging on the redhead's door. He waited a bit before his little brother came out with the blankets around his waist, holding it tightly.

"Do you need something? I'm kinda busy at the moment..." Sasori muttered, suggesting to the blonde on his bed, covered by blankets.

Eien scowled, "I know that you have your 'needs' but could you keep it down a bit? I'm right next door and its hard to sleep with you and blondie going at it."

Sasori nodded, "We'll be quiet." Was all he said before slamming the door shut.

The raven sighed and went to his room, shutting the door after him.

Things were quiet for about an hour before a thud sounded and vibrated against the wall. Eien was awoken by the sound of moaning.

"Hmn?" He groaned, waking up.

_ "Oh God! Sasori!" _

_ "You like that?" _

_ "Unnnn~"_

Eien furrowed his eyebrows and banged on the wall. "Shut the fuck up!" The moaning and thuds only got louder and louder.

"ARGH!" Eien growled frustratedly, throwing the pillow over his head and trying to block out the sounds. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Links to the clothing!<p>

Dei's Outfit

http:/www. Littleblackcherry. co. uk/living-dead-souls-black-ribcage-girls-tshirt-3945-p. asp Shirt

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Apparel/UndiesBras/Turquoise+Lace+Thong-173774. jsp Undies~

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Apparel/Bottoms/Rainbow+Tulle+Petticoat-175897. jsp Skirt

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Accessories/Black+Fishnet+Rainbow+Lace-Up+Thigh+Highs-175635. jsp Stockings

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Shoes/Boots/Black+Lace-Up+Heel+Platform+Boot-932706. jsp Boots

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Accessories/BodyJewelry/CurvedNavel/Morbid+Metals+14G+Iridescent+Gem+Heart+Navel+Barbell-190785. jsp Belly Button Piercing

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Accessories/Jewelry/Bracelets/Neon+Friendship+Bangle+Bracelet+6+Pack-196642. jsp Bracelets

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Accessories/Jewelry/Bracelets/Multicolor+Bangle+Bracelet+18+Pack-172510. jsp Bracelets

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Accessories/Bags/Pokemon+Pikachu+Ears+Cinch+Back+Sack-167860. jsp Bag

Sasori's Outfit

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Tshirts/DC+Comics+Batman+Sleeveless+Girls+T-Shirt-168336. jsp Shirt

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Apparel/Bottoms/Royal+Bones+Black+Zipper+Skinny+Pants-122307. jsp Pants

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Accessories/Wallets/Marvel+Universe+Superheroes+Bi-Fold+Wallet-191211. jsp Wallet

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Accessories/GuysAccessories/Silver+Handcuff+Wallet+Chain-148339. jsp Wallet Chain

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Shoes/Sneakers/Vans+Black+And+White+Checker+Slip-Ons-184861. jsp Shoes

http:/www. Hottopic. com/hottopic/Accessories/BodyJewelry/Barbells/Morbid+Metals+14G+Black+amp+White+Swirl+Star+Stripe+Barbell+4+Pack-124345. jsp Tongue Piercing


End file.
